The Apprentice
by roguewriter62
Summary: Every new generation, every member of the Justice League chooses and apprentice to teach all they know and one day pass their powers to. Ryan, Wonder Woman's new protégé feels trapped though. In a fate she has no say in. Will she accept her new role or will there cease to be a Wonder Woman? And can she find help in unlikely places?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

Common, common, common, common, common! I was in my last class of the day and it was taking forever! "So in 1963…." The history teacher, droned on and on. It was the last day of school and she was still forcing us to learn this useless crap.

"But you don't want to know that." She said still in her boring robot voice. No we don't! I screeched in my mind. Especially when I already know all of this. My name is Ryan Beck. Ya, ya a girl name Ryan? That's weird I've heard it all before I told every one I resented the name, but in all honesty I loved it. It made me different.

Every one saw me as just a normal girl. Long blond hair, green eyes, average body shape. But on the inside I was a whole other person just afraid to come out of my shell. I wanted to fit in badly but at the same time I didn't care what others thought of me. I was part of numerous fandoms, loved reading books, comics, even fanfictions.

"I figured we should talk about more recent history." Ms. Grenzer stated, "The Justice League." Every one sat up a little straighter. They were the world's protector everyone loved and adored them. Including me, but unlike everyone else I saw the downsides. Always having to put others first, do the honorable thing. There was no room t=for mistakes in the League, or you'd be publicly criticized to no end it was life in the spotlight.

"As you all know," Ms. Grenzer started all of her lectures like this I looked at the clock we still had 5 minutes left of Senior year. Then it'd be Summer for me! And I couldn't wait to get out of Gotham. It was great and all but this is the only place I've ever lived and I wanted to see the world! "The Justice League is made up of numerous members, all with special powers, or talents. The founding seven, Superman, Wonder Woman, Hawk Girl, Batman, Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter, and the Flash decided that in case they were to fall in battle or die of natural causes they should have someone to say, fill their shoes. I know what you're thinking, 'but what about the sidekicks?' Well just because they have side kicks doesn't mean that the sidekick per say would have the same powers or talents, and decided that every generation each member of the league will choose an apprentice, someone that they could pass all of their learning and skills, and even powers too, so that one day they could take on the roll of which ever mentor they had. To be chosen is a great honor. Each apprentice is hand selected by a member, the only vice, once your chosen, that's it. That's your life you can't quit, you can't just decide once you have the power to give it back."

I scoffed in my mind. Who the Hell would want that life? It was completely unfair. Everyone should have a say in their future and being 'chosen' sounded like a death sentence to free will.

"In fact this year will be the year each member chooses their apprentice, granted most of the members choose their sidekicks, but there is the not so rare occasion that a member will choose someone that has no relation to them what so ever. Look around boys and girls, some one in this room could in fact one day be a member of the Justice League." _Riiiing_. The bell went off and I was out of there.

I met up with my friend, Perry. Who ran up to me and screeched "Happy Birthday!" I laughed "Shush will you? I don't want people knowing."

"Who not 18 is a big year! Your officially an adult!"

"So? I can vote whoopee, its not like I'm turning 21 or anything." Perry sighed and tucked her brown curly hair behind her ear. I jumped into the shotgun seat of her car and we were off. The talk in History class had really got to me. I was always big on choose your destiny and if you don't like it, re-write it. The whole situation sucked I'm just glad I would never have to deal with it. That thought was the biggest troll of my life ever.

* * *

In the watch tower

The founding 7 all sat before a table discussing the matter of the choosing, they were going over all of the members choices. "Green Arrow?" Superman asked Batman, who had been tasked with researching the choices to make sure they truly were League material. "He chose Artemis." That hadn't surprised anyone. Most of the members with affiliations with people on the Young Justice team chose that person as their apprentice. Plus Artemis was already Arrow's protégé.

They had finished the regular members now they were on the founding 7's choices. "Flash?" Superman asked the hero in question. "Kid Flash obviously." Flash said. Batman rolled his eyes. "J'onn?"

"I shall continue to mentor my niece Megan."

"Green Lantern?"

"It is not my place to choose a future Green Lantern that is The Core's responsibility."

"Of course, Hawk Girl?"

"A human named, Hannah Berkly"

"Batman?"

"Robin." Was all the dark night said.

"Ok and I'll be taking Super Boy under my wing which leaves you Diana."

"There were so many young woman I considered, but one stood above the rest, she has the heart of a true Amazon. Ryan Beck."

* * *

Back on Earth

Punch, kick, duck, repeat. I chanted in my head. After school I had headed to the gym a few blocks from my house like I did every day.

I worked on my flying sidekicks and after two hours of endless practicing, I went to a bench that my water bottle was on. A family friend owned the gym so he made sure I got the gym to my self for two hours every day, to which I was eternally grateful for.

I wiped a towel across my neck to mop up my sweat I started walking towards the door, when a bright light surrounded me "What the hell!" I shouted as the gym faded and the light grew brighter. A second later the light died down but instead of the gym, what I saw before me, was a huge mass of people, all of them looking my age. I was standing on a platform on a circle There were 6 other people on the platform with me standing in their own circles. I looked out the huge windows in front of me and I saw _Earth._ My jaw dropped to the floor. I was in space. What was going on?! Was the only intelligent thought my mind was able to create.

"Please stop off the platform and await further instruction." A woman's robotic voice said over an intercom.

I walked down the steps into the crowd every one was talking I was able to catch a few words of some conversations.

"I can't believe we were picked!"

"I always wanted to be a member!"

Realization dawned on me. Space center with a transporter. Mass group of teens. All this high tech looking stuff. I was at the watch tower for the Justice League. I had been chosen.

"You look terrified you know that right?" Came a voice from behind me. I turned to see a girl with her long blond hair in a pony tail, she wore a green make and a green crop top looking thing and green tights, she had a bow and quiver of arrows over her shoulder. "I'm Artemis." She stated. "Ryan"

"Well Ryan I suspect you know what's going on right?"

I nodded my head. "Thank God cuz if I had to explain it to another clueless idiot I think I'd drop dead." I cracked a smile "Sucks."

"You have no idea."

"I am so sorry for this terrible fate that has become you." I told her jokingly. She laughed. "I like you." She stated. "Want to suffer with me?"

"Sure." I shrugged I followed her through the crowd as she had to explain to numerous people where they were and no they were not here for alien probing.

"God people are stupid." We muttered at the same time. We grinned. After another few minutes Artemis said that we were don't "Thank the lord" I said. We chatted for a little while she introduced me to some of her friends.

She was part of the Young Justice team which is why she looked familiar and all of her friends were too. I met Kid Flash, Aqualad (Who I thought was kind of cute but to stiff), Ms. M, super boy (Who was hot) and Zatana. We all chatted but a silence fell on the crowd. I looked up at the platform and saw why There in front of me were the founding 7.

"Welcome." Superman's voice boomed. "Well incase you haven't figured it out, all of you in this room has been chosen. Chosen to be taken under the wing of a specific member of the team. You will be training here for the next 6 months. At the end of those 6 months if you are deemed worthy by your mentor. you will take part of a power transfer were you will gain all of your specific mentors powers or skill set. You of course, will still have to go through training. Tactical training and physical training. Martian Manhunter, Batman and other members will instruct the tactical training. Wonder Woman, Black Canary, Hawk Girl and other members will teach physical training. There will be special courses that you can choose to learn that will be taught by a specific instructor to fit the needs of the course. And of course you'll be taught by you mentor. Half of your day will be spent with tactical and physical training and the other half with your mentor. Extra courses are on your own time, but we strongly suggest them. I will now read off your names and whom you've been chosen for. You will leave with them and they will give you further information and answer your questions if you have any."

I looked around. He couldn't be serious this was not happening. This was all a horrible nightmare. The most sickening part, everyone seemed content with this. The Young Justice team I could understand. They were going into this life style anyway, but everyone else, didn't we get a choice?! Apparently not.

"James Adams. Mr. Marvel.

Victoria Berch. Black Canary." The list went on and on.

"Ryan Beck. Wonder Woman." I looked up. What? Wonder Woman?! Who was one of the most kick ass females on the planet?!

Every one looked confused as to why some one named Ryan got Wonder Woman but when I walked up to the platform everyone seemed to realize that yes, I was a girl.

Wonder Woman smiled at me and led me off the other end of the platform. We walked down a hallway that had a beautiful view of Earth. "You must have some questions." Wonder Woman said. I looked dead at her. "Look no disrespect, but well, this life, isn't for me. I can't become you." She smiled gently. "I know the system might seem unfair but trust me, you'll see it'll work you, you might find it that you like this life style."

"I don't have powers. How are you supposed to train me."

"You don't need powers to learn how to fight, which you can already do."

"How did you know that?"

"Well I had to do my research before I officially chose you, well technically Batman did but I wanted to know for myself."

"So spying on me."

"Yes I am sorry." That surprised me. "Now every morning you'll receive a schedule for you the physical training should be easy. There will be rankings for everyone in the class I expect you to be near the top of that list. The tactical training, your smart, you'll do fine."

She led me farther down the hallway until we got to a door which she opened to another hallway. All the walls and doors were made of steel. She walked to the third door in the hallway and placed her hand against a scanner. "This will be your room for the duration of your training. Your hand print has been programmed in the system ."

"Wait! I'm not going home?!"

"You will for visits but until then.." I stared at her in shock.

"You know on earth I can count this as kidnapping." Wonder Woman just smiled. "You can go anywhere you wish that will open to your hand prints. Feel free to mingle and meet the other recruits. See you tomorrow Ryan." She left without another word I looked around m room. Steel. "Of course." I muttered to my self. On top of the bed was my suitcase. They went through my stuff!?

Feel free she says. Please this is a prison. I unpacked my bags. I knew any attempt to escape would be pointless. There was a knock at my door.

I went to open it and there was Artemis in the door way "Me and the rest of the team are going to the rec room. Wanna come?" I smiled at least I had friends. But it was a prison nonetheless. Sure I nice prison But still. "Sure." I followed her to the rec room. If I thought my life couldn't get any more screwed up, man was I wrong.

* * *

**A/N: So I've had tis idea for a long time so I figured why not please view and tell me what you think! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Not gonna lie. The young Justice team weren't that bad. Meagan was a little perky but I found it sort of amusing. Conner was, well quiet. I didn't mind it but he held a certain protectiveness over Meagan. Kaldur was uptight but other then that I liked him. Wally was hilarious. He had his arm slung over Artemis's shoulders so they were together I figured same with Meagan and Conner. Robin, who refused to give his actual name was fun but would look like he just remembered something every time he let go and snap back to attention and act like perfect little solider boy. Zatanna was pretty cool. I was just fine with Artemis, she was sarcastic, a little shut out but so was I.

After I creamed the guys in a few rounds of air hockey and came in second with the girls in a pinball tornument, I decided I liked these people. Wally and I got pretty close, same with Artemis and myself.

Kaldur made a point to tell us that classes started tomorrow at 7:00 sharp and to head to our rooms.

I rolled my eyes. I was a night person. I couldn't go to sleep unless it was after 3 am. "You comin?" Artemis asked. The team had started heading towards the door to their rooms. "No. But you wouldn't happen to know if there's a gym here and where?"

"Of course there's one. Its on the third floor second door to the left."

"Thanks."

I headed to my room to change into my work out clothes, but realized I was still wearing them and got abducted while at the gym back home. I thought bitterly.

I finally found the elevator and made my way to the gym. Like everything else in this godforsaken place, everything was made of steel I finally found the gym, but when I found it. It was already in use. I stood by the door and watched the man fling these weird things at multiple target. The man was blindfolded and relying on sound alone so when he heard me walk in he flung one of the projectiles right at me and would've hit me too if I hadn't dropped to the ground and rolled out of the way.

"Hey! Watch it!" He had been on one knee after he swiveled trying to hit me, but when he heard my voice he stood straight up and removed his blindfold, "End exersize." He said urgently. He looked at me "What do ou think your doing here? I could've killed you!" I stood up and looked at the thing he had flung at me and pulled it out of the wall I examined it and recognized it as a batorang. "Ya you could've. If you hadn't hesitated. Then I wouldn't have seen the batorang coming, when you throw, don't hesitate." He scowled at me. "Ya like you could do any better who the hell are you?"

I scoffed. He was just another guy who thought he was above everyone else. My only question how did he get his hands on a batorang? Robin was Batman's apprentice so who was he? "Ya I probably could an who I am is none of your business. " His scowl deepned. He obviously wasn't used to being questioned.

"Fine. Then do it."

"Fine." I snatched the blindfold from his hand and he also handed me a utility belt. If he wasn't wearing his uniform which included a mask I might be able to ask Artemis who he was later. His uniform was black with a blue symbol on the chest. I put the belt on and found batorangs in all of the pockets I tied on the blind fold and said "Resume exersize." I didn't know if it would work or not but I did I guess because I instantly heard a slight noise to my right I flung the batorang and hear a _thunk _another sound _thunk,_ another sound _thunk_. I don't know how long this went on, but I heard a successful thunk after each throw instead of a clang that would imply I hit metal.

I was ready to keep going but the robotic voice came on in the gym, "Exersize over." I started to untie the blindfold but heard another sound to my left I didn't have anymore batorangs so thinking on the fly as I swiveled I pulled the knife I kept in my boot out and flung it. Remembering it was probably the boy though I only made it so it would graze him… I hope.

This time I actually got the blind fold of nd looked at my work. I had hit all of the targets, of course I hadn't gotten all bulls eyes but I got a good handful. And when I urned around I saw mystery guy I busted out laughing my adjustment I made to my throw at the last second had only grazed him instead of hitting him in the head like the throw would've originally done I smirked to myself I knew I could throw knives I've done it before but I knew I wasn't this good! Beginners luck I thought to myself smugly, but there's no way I'd tell him that.

He plucked the knife out of the wall. "So you were a little faster in your transitions, but your aim could use work."

"Excuse me but I could've struck you right in the head, but I didn't! And it's all in the torso."

"Well as fun as this has been I was aware that this was for public use so I'll be over there." And with that I walked to the half of the gym that was sectioned off that had all the equipment. I started right off hitting the punching bag.

* * *

"Hey, Art?"

"Ya?" Artemis and I where on our way to the caffeteria for breckfast before class. "You wouldn't happen to know some one with a black costume with a blue insignia on their chest? Really grumpy?"

Artemis seemed to ponder the question for a while, "There's a couple I can think of more specific?"

"Black hair, 'bout average height, couldn't really see his face, he was in uniform." This seemed to trigger something in her mind and she rolled her eyes.

"Oh that's Nightwing, he used to be Robin, but after a couple years he decided he wanted to become more then just a sidekick. Bats was pretty cool about it helped him get on his feet ya know? None of us know his identity though. While he was Robin, Bats had this rule, 'No one can know your identity no matter what'" she said the last part in a really bad Batman impression, "But even as he cut loose from Bats he stuck with that. Why?"

"Just the other night when I went to the gym, he was there and after he almost hit me with a batorang during an exersize, I said he was sloppy and could do better so-"

"Wait. You _insulted_ him please don't tell me you tried to show him up."

"No try about it."

At that she face palmed herself and shook her head then busted out laughing.

"Lord I wouldn't want to be you. He's gonna be an instructor for training and you better hope you don't get stuck with him or he's gonna make your life hell."

"Great. First day and I've already made some random guy hate me… sweet."

And with that we laughed through breakfast.

* * *

"This is your tactical training. You will be given your instruction for a scenario. And you will come up battle plan to come out victorious. You will share your end results, and I will tell you how you a partner you have half an hour."

Batman had to be the scariest person I had ever met. He was quiet, but when he talked, he had this sound that warned you not to mess up, or its your head on the line.

Artemis and myself paired up and looked at our scenario.

"You and your partner are on your way back to base after completing a mission." I started reading aloud. " On your way back you get an incoming transmition from your arch enemy. You have three options. Save The Queen of England who is located in Germany, save an abbassodor from America in China, or respond to a distress call from a sinking ship in the Pacific Ocean full of families and your enemy has the queen locked in a high grade security facility, the ambassador is being held hostage by henchmen and the ship has been highjacked so there is no life boats. Who do you save?"

"Well it's obvious isn't it? The ship." Stated Artemis.

"I don't know. That would be the right moral thing to do. But it seems to easy. If it's your arch enemy they would make it difficult right? But you have more experience in this department then I do so?" She pondered this for a while.

"No your right… but if it's only the two of us we can't be in three places at once."

"Wait no where on this paper does it say we can't call in reinforcements right?"

"Umm… well know but-"

"Something all these hero type places preach is use all of your resources. So why not. We can call on Aquaman or someone to take care of the ship, and anyone else we think can help us out for the rest."

"Actually… that's pretty smart."

"Thank you I do try occasionaly." Honestly it felt good to be recognized as smart for once. At school I pretended to be an airhead and always hid my test grades and pretended I was so embarrassed by my final grades to show them.

"Times up. Group one, your up." They had some thing with freezing the planet, they won. Team two had to find a sacred jewel or something and ended up failing. This went on and on. Some winning, some failing.

"Team six go."

Arty and I stood up. Arty Receited the situation and then I had to tell them the solution. "Well its impossible to be in three places at once unless you have powers for that, but no one ever said we couldn't call in reinforcements. So that's what we decided to do." We sat down.

Batman looked at us and I might of imagined it but I think I might've saw just a hint of the slightest smile on his face

"Pass."

* * *

"Physical training. " Hawk girl said with authority. "Even if you do get to have your heroes powers and skills, you still need your own skillset, the powers/ skills you inherit will only build upon skills you already have. So if you are a great fighter and get fighting skills from say Black Canary, you will be a superb fighter, if you can't fight for jack, and you get Black Canary's skills you'll be good, but, well, lets see if I can explain this. Imagine your fighting skills are measured on a bar that you can fill up with sand or whatever, and average fighting is about half way up the bar, and over it is the best that's what you want just skimming the top makes you a great fighter. Say Martian Manhunter is filled up to the top and his protégé is at the bottom. When the skills transfer, over half of his skills will make the apprentice average but with the rest the protégé will be well under great, so what I'm saying is everything builds up."

Wonder Woman stepped up. "So there is different stations you will visit, and you must go to all of them, we will be keeping track of where you've visited and you'll keep score of all stations so we can know where every one stands. Understood?"

A chorus of yes's rang through the gym. "Good. Now go." Every one quickly dispursed.

Looking around this scene kinda reminded me of the hunger games training room. I headed to a offensive training area where you fought the instructors and other people who decided to visit this area.

I was first so I went against an instructor that I found to be Black Canary. I was screwed.

* * *

Later that night I was so sore that I could barely move. I wouldn't let it show though. B.C was surprised that I lasted as long as I did (Which wasn't very long) and that the fact I kept coming back, I was in shape and I knew it, I couldn't say I was a better fighter then her with a straight face even if I tried.

The list of extra courses to take was posted but I had been to tired to look at it. I had late night classes with Wonder Woman so I had two hours left.

And in the current condition I was in it was not going to be easy. I stood up off of my couch that was moved into my room. All the rooms were being furnished and took a cold shower then a hot bath which actually helped me I was still sore but I was able to move.

I decided to push my luck to make sure I'd last the night and walked back to the gym to look at the sign up sheets for extra classes. There were tons of options but I finally settled on two. Stealth and gymnastics/acrobatics. Those where two things I've always wanted to learn. I signed my name and was pleased when I saw not many others signed up. I then got ready for my lesson with Wonder Woman.

* * *

**A/N: Ok so this fix will be slightly AU, season 2 of young justice never happened, and they are all going to be in the 18-19 age range, including night wing (Who will be dick Grayson and the current Robin will be Tim Drake.)So I want to do a SYOA (Submit your own apprentice) You can do it over review or PM whichever leave name some physical characteristics gender and who they're assigned to and feel free to add any additional info. Any confusion or mistakes let me know R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Beep Beep Beep Beep._

_ "_Ughh" I groaned flipping over and turning off my alarm.

Training the previous night with Wonder Woman had been hard tedious work.

She'd taken me to New York were I had to go on a 10 mile run then go into combat training directly after. Where I thoroughly got my butt whipped for the second time that day.

Lord forget six months, I'll be dead in six weeks if I kept this up but I wasn't gonna quit. I didn't want to be here but, I was gonna show that I could pull my own weight.

So that day during physical training I went against B.C, again and again until she reminded me I needed to visit other stations. She gave me my marks on the score sheet and I walked to the knife stations which had defensive and throwing along with offensive sub-stations. I checked my hand to hand combat scoring to see a perfect 10 I looked over at Black Canary again and she just smiled at me. Then punched A boy in the face, winning her fight.

I had scored a 5 in offensive knife, an 7 in defensive and a 9 in throwing. I was pleased with my results and decided that I'd work on other weapons tomorrow then go back to hand to hand combat.

Exploring the watch tower. The place was huge I was on a lower sub-level when I found a door that was already opened and walked inside. And the sight before me was beautiful.

Endless books everywhere I looked I walked around looking at all of the collections. In front of me were books in various languages, even scrolls! I picked one up and looked at it. It was written in Latin which I didn't know to save my life unless you wanted an exorcism done, thank you Sam and Dean.

In the back of the library I saw boy. He had olive skin and light green eyes he was broad shouldered, that didn't really go with his lanky arms. He had a stack of books in front of him and whatever he was reading must've been good because he didn't notice me until I walked up to him.

"Watcha reading there?" It took him a while to look up. When he did he looked me over as if trying to see if he should respond. "The Book of the Dead. I'm translating it over to English."

"Isn't The Book of the Dead written in hieroglyphs?"

"Yes."

"I'm Ryan. Ryan Beck." He looked at me some more. I felt like something he was examining under a microscope.

"I'm Hector. Hector Lee Prospero."

"Well Hector It's nice to meet you. Would you like some company?" He smiled slightly "Sure."

"Think you can show me some hieroglyphs?"

* * *

"Wait Hector actually talked to you and taught you something?" Artemis questioned me in shock later while we were sparring in the gym.

"Well ya. Why is that so surprising? He's really nice." I replied dodging her fists

"I mean Every one on the team has tried to get to know him and We've al hung out before, but he's usually not interested in making friends."

"You knew him before this?" _Bam_ I kicked her legs out from under her and she fell to the mat "I win by the way." She rolled her eyes and got up and walked towards her water bottle.

"Ya we know him, he's Kid Fate, Doctor Fates side kick, well protégé now. We don't know a whole lot about him only what his file says, his dad's Davide Prospero his mom's Hannah Morison. He has a younger sister, Angela I think his parents got a divorce when he was seven Angela went with his mom, he went with his dad. Worked with John Constantine I think, long story short, he was in Egypt and Nabu asked of he wanted to learn more about magic and everything I think and well here he is now."

"All that from his file?"

"I know right? Usually there's more. Like family records, a full bio even hospital records."

"Wait what? Isn't that an invasion of privacy?"

"That's what I thought at first too, trust me, there's _a lot_ of things I didn't want the league or any one on the team to find out bout my family but really, it's a security thing and we only go through them if necessary and before we invite you to become an apprentice."

"Uhm.. who looks at the records exactly?"

"Only the founding seven for the initiation one. It's all restricted access and all that but before all of this we got Robin, ahem, Nightwing to hack into the system and looked at all of the members files, but don't tell anyone that."

"I did what?" Questioned Nightwing who just happened to walk into the gym Artemis looked over her shoulder for just a fraction of a second and I dropped o the floor and once more kicked her legs out from under her.

"I win again." I said with a smirk.

"Humph. I blame you." And she shot Nightwing a death glare.

"Ha! Well Arty I think I heard her say she beat you again? Just how often does she beat you?"

"_She_, has a name." I said grumpily.

"You're that girl that thought she was hot stuff and tried o show me up the other night!" Artemis busted out laughing. "Yes! Omigod she told me about that and what do you mean try? I've seen he throw knifes in training, her accuracy is way better then yours."

"Psh ya right."

"bet she could take ya in a fight."

"Fine. Your on."

"Ya, uh don't I have a say in this?" I asked dryly.

"No." they replied in together.

"Fine. Get on the mat pretty boy."

He grinned.

I glared.

We were both on the mat then Arty decided she wanted to play referee, "Go!" The match started.

He automatically went on the defense. He was still wearing his uniform so he had the advantage of armor, and he had more training then me, I could fight ya, but as you can see with B.C I'm not as great as I'd like.

Fists flew. I blocked his first punch with my forearm and tried to give him the right hook but he anticipated that and blocked me.

I went to kick him in the side but he grabbed my leg and tucked it to his side, hoping I'd loose my balance. But instead I tried to use this to my advantage. I leapt up and wrapped my other leg around his side and my arms around his neck and used my weight to make him loose his balance and we tumbled to the ground I twisted him at the last second so Nightwing landed on his back with me on top of him threw my legs out to straddle him put my left fore arm to his neck and drew up my right fist.

"I win."

"Not yet."

Then he rolled himself over and pinned me to the ground.

"Told ya."

"Nope not yet." And with that his head was close enough that I head butted him he threw his head back in pain and I was able to regain the upper hand and slipped out from under him and found the weak point in his armor and kicked him he crippled over and stood over him with my foot resting on his neck. "Do I win yet?"

"No." He tried to move his neck but I applied more pressure. And he winced from the pain I was causing.

I was so smug I let my confidence get in the way and didn't notice his hand come up and pull my foot out and made me fall flat on my back, and the wind got knocked out of me.

As I was trying to recover he crept up and straddled me. "Now I win." His ands were holding down my own and I couldn't swing my legs around. "Guess you are just another pretty face."

"Aww you think I'm pretty?" I said with mock sweetness. He smirked. And I twisted my head and bit his arm. "Ah!" He exclaimed out of shock. He released my arm and I brought up my fist and punched him square in the jaw.

"Whoo! Go Ryan!" He rolled over and I stood up. He turned over quickly though and kicked my legs out from under me again.

We continued rolling over and getting our punches in each one of us occasionally getting the upper hand then loosing it.

Neither one of us noticed Wonder Woman walk into the room.

She walked over to Arty and starting interrogating her. "What is going on?"

"Nightwing thought he could take Ryan in a fight. She's proving him wrong, well trying. This fight has been going on for awhile."

"How long?"

"About tenish minutes." Wonder Woman raised an eyebrow. "That long?"

"Ya, been a few close calls. Should be over soon."

That theory was thrown out of the window.

We were still fighting un-aware of the hero's presence the first blood was drawn by him when he punched me in the jaw and cut my lip. I spit some blood out of my mouth and I clawed his face where Three scratch marks were left behind on his cheek and little bits of blood started to drip. More and more punches and kicks were exchanged before Wonder Woman finally intervened "Ok that is enough! I think the both of you have proven that you can fight each other, Ryan, good job, Nightwing, you are an instructor you shouldn't be fighting her. Ryan don't you have an extra class tonight, get ready for it." And with that walked out of the room.

Nightwing and myself were stopped mid-fight so we were on the ground and I was holding him by the edge of the neck of his uniform about to punch him and he was holding me back by holding my neck about to hit me with his other hand we both quickly got up.

I looked over at him and saw that I did quite a number on his face. His cheek was still bleeding from my nails and a fat lip and his other cheek was bruised. God I didn't want to see what he did to me.

"That was the best and hottest fight ever!" Arty exclaimed with glee. I was bent over clutching my stomach while he was leaning on his knees with his hands trying to catch his breath.

We both looked up at her, "What the bloody hell Art?" I panted in between breaths. "I mean common Night, you know there ware a couple dozen times you could've taken her same with you Ry, but neither one of you took the shot it was more of a flirtation then a fight!"

"Ya, 'cuz I'm totally hot for her after what she did to my face."

"See! I knew it!" I rolled my eyes and stood up straight again. "Ya ok I'm gonna go get ready for my class, see ya later Arty, Night."

"See ya!"

"Bye."

Lklklk

When I got to my room I stripped down to go take a shower and wipe off any blood but not before looking in the mirror first to look at the damage. _Damn_ I thought to my self, I had a black eye a bloody lip and my cheek was puffy. I had bruises running down my arms and a lot on my stomach. _Great showing up to my first acrobatics class looking like a tenderized steak._ After I washed myself off I put on some sweat pants and a grey tank top and headed back down to the training area. Past the regular training stations was a huge area with ropes, and bars and balance beams it looked like a huge gymnastics studio, whatever there called.

There were already a few other people there, none of which I recognized, but there were two girls both in tank tops and yoga shorts and one boy in long cloth pants and a muscle shirt. They all looked at me strangely. I wondered why but then I remembered my injuries.

_Ha_! It was hilarious. At exactly 6 the door opened one last time the instructor entered I guessed it was them because every one stood a little straighter. I turned and we both stopped in our tracks.

_Of freaking course_.

"Of course!" Came out of mine mouth the same time as "You've got to be kidding me!" Came out of his. I was looking at my sparring partner.

Nightwing.

* * *

**A/N: Ya ya ya predictable but whatever, had to get it out of the way. Hector was RollingUpHigh's idea and the SYOA thing is still open! Please submit your OC's! R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Well this is going to be interesting." Nightwing said slyly. _I am so screwed_. Was my only thought. The other apprentices looked at us strangely. I wonder if they've made the connections with the matching injuries yet? I mused.

"Ok this is going to be it for us so we're gonna get started right away. First off does anyone have any experience at all whatsoever with acrobatics?" The only hand to go up was from one of the girls that had been here before. She had pretty green eyes with fiery red hair. She was tall and had curves, so in a guys eyes, she'd be pretty I guess. "Ok that's good. What Ryan something you don't already know how to do I'm shocked." I glared at him. "Do I need to beat you up _again_?"

"You may have gotten a few good punches in. But the fight was over before a winner could be determined. And you just threatened your instructor, tut-tut Ryan. I'll let you get by with a warning this once though since this is all new to you." My glare hardened. "Ok, so you" he pointed to the girl who just put her hand down. "What's your name"

"Kali."

"Who is your mentor?"

"Fire." She said proudly,

"Ok. At the end of each class I'll need to inform your mentor about your progress of these sessions so you might as well tell me now along with your name. Go."

One of the boys stepped up, he had gold hair and blue eyes and struck me as a surfer dude type of guy. "My names Bret and uhh, Booster Gold"

The second boy stepped up he had pale skin and jet black hair. "Tony, Gypsy."

One of the other girls stepped up she was blond with blue eyes like me. "Amy, Creeper."

The last girl with black hair with a pink stripe spoke quietly "Lily, Ice." Nightwing then looked to me. I looked up "Ryan, Wonder Woman."

"How does that work?" I looked over to see Kali looking at me with an unimpressed face. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, you're not from Themyscira. So why did Wonder Woman choose you? Shouldn't she choose some one from Themyscira?"

"I don't know why don't you ask her?" I replied hotly.

"Just don't ne walking around thinking your hot stuff cuz sweety you're no better then the rest of us."

"Well _sweety_, I never said I was, nor have I ever implied it so back off."

"Is that a threat? Do you think I'm scared of you?"

"No, but you seem to be just itching for a fight so-"

"Knock it off" Nightwing cut in. "You can have your pathetic argument somewhere else. Until then Kelli don't talk to Ryan, and Ryan don't talk to Kelli."

"It's kali actually-" She tried to say before she was once more cut off by him "Mhmm ok so anyway" I tried to hold back my snicker which just got me a dirty look from Kali.

After telling us the fundamentals Nightwing led us over to where there were a few trapeze stations set up, but they weren't very high up thank the lord.

We each got assigned to a station and where instructed to swing from one, grab onto the second handle about half way to the other platform successfully. Kali made it on her first try as did Bret and Lily.

Tony and Amy made it after a while and everyone was just repeating that. I on the other hand kept slipping. Only barely reaching the second handle before my fingers would slip and I'd fall.

Nightwing I guessed started to pity me and came over to my station. "Your to stiff" He said placing his hand on my stomach. I still had a huge bruise thank to a certain someone so I winced slightly when he touched me. He seemed to notice, a look of concern flickered on his face briefly but shook it off as soon as it appeared it was gone. "And when you kick off put more swing into it." After that he climbed down to go check on everyone else.

I used his advice and made it on my next try. I glanced over to see Nightwing looking at me smirking. I looked back ahead and kept going, I didn't make it every time, no one was, All I have to say, thank god for the safety net.

* * *

Class ended soon and I was on my way out when I heard Nightwing call my name, "Ryan can you come here a sec?" I turned around and walked towards him while everyone else left. Kali shot me another dirty look, but left without a word.

After everyone had cleared the room he looked a me and spoke quickly, "Are you ok?"

"What?" I asked stunned.

"I saw that face you made when I touched you, that's where I kicked you, are you ok?"

"I'm fine"

"Bull, lets try this again, how bad is it?"

"Really not that bad, just a little bruise, and we were fighting, what do you expect?"

"Ryan."

"Nightwing"

"Fine, don't let me help you."

"Never asked for it."

"You didn't have to." There was a silence I didn't even realize we had been yelling.

"It covers most of my stomach is splotches, it hurts when I move. I have more all over my lags and arms, as you can see. Happy?" I said softly.

"That you told me, yes that I hurt you, slightly." I grinned "Jerk." I said as I shoved him playfully. He laughed "I just wanted to check on you. You can go now."

"Ok." I started for the door but turned as I reached it and stood in the door way. "Hey, uh Nightwing?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you.'

"For?"

"Caring."

And with that I left the room.

* * *

"How was the lesson?" Arty asked me the next morning after breakfast. "Just peachy, ya know you could've told me Nightwing was the instructor."

"And miss out on that fight yesterday? Hell no."

"Just go with it, don't see what was so entertaining, hurt like a bitch."

"Please, your fine."

"Mhmm ok"

"We never did declare a winner."

"Nope."

"That's why you guys are re matching tonight!"

"What?!"

"Yup already set it up, he has no idea though so don't tell, or I'll have to shoot you she said brandishing her quiver and imitating her stringing it and aiming at me.

"No way am I going through the endless math again."

"That's why the match will only be three minutes, and this time Ry, no going easy on the guy."

* * *

**A/N: Eh a little verbal sparring, a little moment, in my head this story seemed like a good idea, and I still like it so let me know what you guys think. and next update will be the fight WHOO! who do you guys think should be the winner? Leave it in the reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Nightwing found Ryan interesting. She could hold her own in a fight, she was a little spitfire, she was beautiful. _Wait, what?_

That last part came, like a flash of lightning, just out of the blue. The more he thought about it, the more he agreed with his rogue thought. He hadn't thought of any girl this way since, well since Zatanna.

They had dated for a while, but he soon after learned that Zatanna was already head over heels for some other guy that had dumped her and he had just been a re-bound. And it hurt.

Arty had asked for him to meet her at the gym before his next lesson, he knew she was up to something, and he had a pretty good guess to what.

* * *

"Art, this is a bad idea." I still couldn't believe that she had put me up to this. He probably wasn't even going to show up. "Why? I still need to prove to him that you can beat him! Last time you were totally going easy on him." I gave an exasperated sigh.

I heard the door open and turned my head to see Nightwing. _So he did show up, great_. "Ok, so Night, Ry, go, mat now."

"What? That's why you brought me here? I'm not fighting her again?"

"Why not? Cuz you know she could beat you and you want to save your pride now? Nuh-uh."

"No. I just don't want to hurt her. She needs to be able to train and she can't do that if she keeps getting injured." I raised my eyebrows, "Excuse me? Since when do you make my decisions for me?"

"I'm just trying to say-"

"Oh no, you get on that mat right now so I can whip your-"

"Omigod can I just say if I just walked into the room, not knowing what's going on, that would sound sooo dirty." Arty cut into my rant. "But Night seriously, the girl has spoken, you have to fight her."

"I don't have to do anything."

"psh ya right."

It tool much coaxing and possibly a few threats, but we finally got Night onto the mat and the match started. And he was going easy on me. The Jerk.

I must've been a little to mad, because I don't even remember drawing first blood. I punched him in the nose , where a steady stream of blood started to pour. Arty started to cheer from the side lines.

Night didn't bother to hit me back. "Common!" I yelled at him. "I know your holding back! Just hit me already!" He shut his eyes and Arty stopped cheering. Time seemed to slow Night dropped to the ground and kicked my legs out from under me. I recovered quickly but he still had the upper hand, but he was fighting. And I was grinning like a mad man.

We kicked punched, spiraled, and rolled and once more we were covered in sweat and blood, not always our own. I kneed him in the gut, and he punched me in the jaw. I pushed him to the ground, myself landing on top of him, just as the bell rang. We had been so focused on the fight we hadn't noticed the small crowd that had formed to watch the fight that started to cheer.

Arty stepped on the mat, and pulled me up to my feet then did the same to night, who looked even more banged up then last night, and I guess the same went for me, after he actually started trying, there was no holding back from him.

"Well that was a very entertaining fight was it not?" She asked the crowd and they cheered in response. Then it dawned on me. She had planned this all along, why I have no idea, but believe me, She and I will have words about this. "This fight was very close, has every one finished cashing in their bets?" _Whoop there it is._ I thought bitterly. "Okay good, because the judges," She gestured over to Wally and Robin and one of the other apprentices I didn't recognize.

Arty leaned over to me and whispered, "We couldn't get any of the league members, cuz none of them really approve of betting on fights, no idea why." Then turned back to the crowd, " have decided the winner, with how many effective punches, or attacks were thrown, and who overall just kicked the most ass, and the winner is…to my great disappointment, Nightwing, by 17 points."

I saw money being exchanged between people. And arty made the announcements to leave, because of the lessons that where supposed to be starting soon in the gym. She turned to me but I walked out. I had to get the blood out of my shirt and clean up before my evening class with Night then Wonder Woman.

* * *

I arrived to class just as it was starting. Night just glanced over then turned back to the class and said, "Ryan, come on time or not at all got it?" I nodded my head and stood over by Tony. "As I was saying, tonight we're gonna continue with trapeze, but we raised to platforms, so even though there's a safety net at the bottom, try not to fall. Go to your stations."

I walked over to my station, but not without being stopped by Kali. "So now we all know why you came here yesterday pulverized." I ignored her. "You know, you really did put up a pathetic fight, I could've done waay better. She continued twisting a lock of hair. "I don't even know why you're here, you can't fight nearly as well as everyone says you can, you don't have any special talents, your well, under average if you ask me.

I walked past her. But she shouted behind me. "I wonder what everyone would do if they found out your secret. Would they treat you differently? Would it show them just how weak and pathetic you really are?" I clenched my eyes shut and spoke through gritted teeth, "Shut up"

Kali laughed, "Aww, touched a nerve there did I? Well fine, If you don't want to talk about your deep dark secret, how bout we talk about your mom hmm? What was the story again? She ditched you and your dad, took all of your money and you haven't seen her since you were what? 6? Then you decided to follow daddy's footsteps? To bad unlike him, you failed-" She didn't have a chance to get any further because I pounced on her and punched her. And punched her, and punched her.

I hit her square in the noise and was relived when I heard the crack, signaling I successfully broke her nose. My fist started to hurt after that blow, and Kali tried to fight back, but couldn't. Her face was covered in her blood, and it was splattered over me.

I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and pull me off of her. "No!" I screamed, "I'm not done yet!"

"Yes. You are." Said the firm voice of night. "No she deserves this!" I kicked and thrashed but Night was holding me to tightly. "Bret, take Kelli to the medical center. The rest of you, class is over, you're welcome." And with that Night led me out of the gym, still holding onto me so I couldn't get away and didn't let go until we were in front of a door I hadn't recognized.

He placed his hand on the scanner and the door opened. He led me into the room and as soon as the door shut I fell to the floor and broke down in tears.

He dropped down to me and put his arm around me. I curled into him and I ended up soaking his shirt and he just looked at me through his dark sunglasses. "Why did you hit her?" He questioned without a hint of compassion in his voice. "You heard her. If- if she's going to talk about- about my dad like that…she deserves everything she got and more. How did she even find out that stuff?" I whimpered. He lightly grabbed my chin and made me look at him then cupped my cheek, then met my lips with his.

The kiss was gentle and I deepened it when I wrapped my arms around his neck. His hand that wasn't holding my cheek worked it's way to my lower back. He lowered me to the ground, and I moved one of my hands down to his chest, and he kissed me to my neck. Then there was a knock at the door that ruined the moment.

He got up and cleared his throat and answered the door and I stood up to go and sit down in a nearby chair. Looking around I pieced together, that this must've been his room. "Where is she?" I heard an angry voice that I recognized all to well. My mentor decided to pay me a visit.

I quickly ran through all the possible situations, I still had another hour until my private lesson with her, I've been up to date on all my training…

"Dianna, this is a...well, you're here."

"Where is she?"

"Inside."

"Step aside Nightwing." He did.

"Ryan."

"Hi"

"What where you thinking!? Starting a fight with that girl? You know you can beat her in a fight, did you feel the need to prove it? You are giving a bad name to the title of Wonder Woman."

"What!? What do you mean _I _started the fight? She was the one looking for a fight, not my fault she wanted to pick one with me. Ask Nightwing." Her superior looked over to the male. "He nodded his head in confirmation. "She has a broken nose, a black eye, fractured cheek bone-"

"Good! She deserves worse for what she said!" I continued to explain what had happened and Wonder Woman told me that Kali was telling everyone that I had started telling her that I was better then her because of who my mentor was and she had been defending herself, unaware that I was going to hit her.

"That's bull." Nightwing spoke up "Kali has been trying to start a fight with Ryan since day one."

Wonder Woman considered this. "Ryan I am sorry for accusing you, but still, you need to control yourself-"

"Ya because _you_ have _great_ self control." Nightwing cut in playfully. Dianna pulled a face, but must have been used to this from him. "Still, Ryan, come, you've had a long day, we'll start your lesson now, and I will sort out everything with the others so they don't punish you."

"Punish?" I questioned.

"Yes. You injured a fellow apprentice, greatly, so you must be punished, more chores, extra training sessions, that sort of thing."

"Oh."

"Yes, well Nightwing thank you for taking care of Ryan. Ryan, lets go."

* * *

That night we were training back in the gym, doing drills, and I was working on an obstacle course that involved me scaling a faux cliff, and zip lining, army crawling, that kind of thing. After my lesson Wonder Woman told me I had beat my best time by 5 seconds. She turned to leave after telling me my mistakes, and how to improve but I couldn't help myself.

"Dianna?"

"Yes Ryan?"

"Well, I just want to know… why me? I'm not from Themyscira, and it's no secret I don't want to be here, so I-I just have to know." Dianna smiled warmly, "Ryan, you and I posses something no one else from Themyscira has, an open mind. Being Wonder Woman means more then just saving the day, it also means being the ambassador of Themyscira to the mainland and the main lands ambassador to Themyscira, and in Themyscira none of the woman there really care for this land, well the men more specifically. You fit the image, you are strong willed and passionate about the things you care about, and are undoubtedly loyal to your friends. You have all of the qualities I would want the next Wonder Woman to have. When the time comes, you must realize at the end of the day, the choice really is yours, and I know you can make the right one." And she left the gym without a word.

And for the first time since I arrived I was told, I had a choice.

* * *

**A/N: A penny for your thoughts? or not I'm broke XD SYOA is still open R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Time since apprenticeship started: 2 months**

It had been about one month since the incident with Kali…and Nightwing. Not a word had been spoken between us in the month that passed. I wanted o talk to him, but I couldn't get up the nerve, and if anything he seemed to be avoiding me. At lunch if I went to sit with Arty, he would find an excuse and leave shortly after I would arrive.

Arty seemed to notice but only wrote it off as because of the fight. But that only lasted for so long. "Ok what is his problem, I know he has the whole, doom and gloom, must be distant thing, but still! Do you know?" She questioned me on our way to the rec room.

"No idea." I lied.

"He's been acting like that ever since your guy's fight." She pushed.

"Why don't you just ask him?"

"I did but all he said was-"

"_**Attention all apprentices, transport to earth will be in ten minutes, all that wish to go, arrive at the teleporter immediately."**_ Crackled Martian Manhunters voice over the intercom.

"We can go to Earth?!" I interrupted.

"Well ya, people have to go shopping for stuff eventually, run errands, meet up with people, that sort of thing, despite what you think, the league isn't _that_ bad, they do care. I take it you want to go?"

"Hell yes." And with that I sped off to my room to grab some money, t wasn't much (I mean common I hadn't been able to show up to work in two months.)

I literally ran into Artemis on my way out. "Ry wait!"

"What?" I rushed I had to go, I had to get out of here.

"The league knows how badly you want to leave."

"Well I'd hope so."

"No not a good thing, if anything they're gonna think you'll make a run for it first chance you get!"

I was sooo not going to tell her that was my plan. "If anything," she continued, "They're going to assign you someone, someone already in the league, someone they trust will keep you in line."

"Jesus, the was you make it sound you'd think I'm a prisoner, oh wait _I am_, look Arty don't take this the wrong way, you're my best friend here, but I need to get out of here. Even if it's just for a little while." I added that last part when I saw the look on her face.

"Ok just know, they actually did find someone." She said slyly.

"Ugg, who?"

"I'll give you one guess."

I groaned.

* * *

You know when you hear good news, and you think everything is perfect, but then you go, no, this is just _to_ good? Well this was one of those moments.

J'onn was very clear on the rules for leaving, we had the day to ourselves. Every apprentice did, once every eight weeks. And we would all be given a pretty large amount of money by a very generous…donor. And certain one's of us, would have to follow the buddy system, me being one. Of course.

When my name was read of off the short list of people who needed people to be assigned to them I heard snickering and glanced over to Kali. Who's face ha cleaned up quite nicely. Of course that could change at any moment and I threw her a glance that said just that and she shut up.

Names were called to step up to the platform. And for certain people a league member was also called. Like for Justin who was paired up with Aztec, who was wearing normal clothes, the point was to be paired up with someone you didn't know so the hero wouldn't be hesitant to stop you if you tried anything. At least I knew who I wasn't getting, now only if I knew if that was a bad thing, or a good thing.

"Ryan Beck, you'll be supervised by Nightwing."

Or not. I swear it was like I was trapped in a bad fanfic.

I walked up to the platform where he was waiting and he kept his stern face on. Great I get stuck with the buzz kill.

The teleportation process was not pleasant, let me tell you. It was easier then my first time though, I guess it was a matter of getting used to.

We arrived at an abandoned warehouse, and I couldn't have ran out of that building any faster. I stumbled a little bit, having to adjust to actually having an atmosphere again, but I ran as fast as I could. Once I found the exit I ran out into the fresh air and screamed "Freedom!"

I couldn't have cared less about the strange looks I got, finally! Fresh air! Society! ROOM! Of course I forgot about my, ahem chaperone.

While I was basking in my new found freedom, where he thought no one could see he was smiling, yes smiling! And even chucking a little, he knew how much she hated being trapped in the space station.

After a few minutes I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Nightwing giving me a little half smile, "Well if your done running around, do you want to go into town or not?"

I smiled sheepishly, "Well ya, let's go!" All the awkwardness that had been between us at the watch tower had vanished, I was going to enjoy my self. The other Apprentices where taken to their own towns.

Nightwing led me to a set of 1956 Indian Blackhawk motorcycles, "Do you ride, or do you need to double?" Like I said stuck in a bad fanfic.

"Umm, I've never ridden before but I'd be willing to try by my-"

"Don't finish that sentence. I'm supposed to make sure you don't do anything stupid and that is mental." He climbed onto a sleek silver one and handed one of the two helmets to me. "Well?"

I grabbed the helmet and got on. I know it was stupid of me to suggest riding by my self but gotta learn some how right? "After we get back from town if there's time, I'll teach you how to ride." He offered

"I'd like that."

"Good, you're going to want to hold on!" He said kick starting the bike. He revved the engine then sped off and I instinctually wrapped my arms around him tightly. And I could've sworn I heard him laugh.

"So," he shouted over the wind, "Where are we going."

"The mall." He didn't need me to give him directions, oh ya he used to be Robin he knew this city like the back of his hand.

We arrived, parking was murder, but we got through it.

When we walked in I found where I wanted to go right away. "Night, you can just go walk around or something, this is going to take a while."

"Yeah, no. I don't think so, that kind of defeats the purpose of why I'm here. Now I will I will most likely end up bored out of my mind but lets go."

"Fine." So with that I walked into _Marie's Beauty Salon_.

* * *

"Well I was not expecting that." Nightwing said an hour and a half later. I grinned as he tugged a lock of my now blue and purple hair. I had chopped of my blond elbow length hair and did something I had been to scared to do in school, my hair was now just reaching my shoulders and I had dyed it blue, except for the tips which were now a rich purple, along with the fronts of my hair.

"It's something I've been wanting to do for a while, but never had the guts, or the money, now I have both." I laughed as we walked around the mall. He grinned, "Well it looks good, it suits you, much better then the blond, no offense."

"None taken, I completely agree. If I'm going to have a new life, I want a new look to go with it." He started laughing and I looked over at him and smiled. He was wearing a black leather jumper with a dark blue shirt and jeans. He was still wearing his sunglasses though.

"Why do you always wear those sunglasses?"

"Identity." That's all he said. _Way to spoil the mood. _ We walked around the mall some more but didn't buy anything, and I still had a good chunk of money, but finally decided that I'd just pocket it and save it for later.

As we were getting back on the bike I thought of something and asked Night, "Can I go see my friend?" he considered my request. "Please, I haven't been able to get a signal up at the watch tower and she must be going crazy! I mean seriously I just disappeared for two months! She's my best friend, it'll be really quick, and she should be at her place." I rushed out. He got on the bike and put on his helmet and handed me mine. "Just tell me where I'm going." I smiled and got on.

* * *

We pulled up to Perry's dorm building I was relieved that she had gotten her room previous my kidnapping, ahem apprenticeship. "Just remember, you can't tell her anything." Night said gravely. "She's my best friend she wouldn't tell a soul!" he glared at me through his sunglasses. "Fine, are you coming with me or waiting?" He gave me the 'ladies first' gesture at the door and smirked, I rolled my eyes.

It took a while, but we eventually found her room. Classes hadn't started yet, but she should be getting settled in my now. I knocked on the door and was relieved when I heard her voice through the door, "Hold up!" she called. When she opened the door, she froze. "R-Ryan?" She asked sounding hopeful, "Who else would be looking for you?" I said smiling then jumped on her giving her a hug, completely forgetting the third presence.

"Omigod Ryan!" She exclaimed. "You went missing! For two months! No ones seen you since you went to the gym! Mom and I were going crazy! We- we thought you were dead! Oh you look great by the way, love the hair" she said frantically. "It's a _really _long story but it doesn't matter-"

"Doesn't matter what do you mean it doesn't- well hellooo tall dark and handsome." She said just realizing Night was there. He nodded his head. "Who's the hunk?" She asked me. I sighed, "Perry this is-"

"Mike." He interrupted. "OMIGOD!" she screamed, "You're pregnant!" Night just couldn't help himself and busted out laughing. My eyes went huge and I was speechless. "Holy shit!" she screamed. "It all makes since now, you were acting all weird on the last day of school, even though you should have been ecstatic! Last day and your birthday! You found out you had a bun in the oven didn't you!" I tried shaking my head but she was on a role, "And you didn't want anyone to find out! So you ran off with Mike, who was your secret boyfriend! And now you're here to tell me that I'm going to be an aunt, and a god mother, which I accept by the way! But what I want to know is why you didn't tell me sooner! Didn't you trust me?" She had finally finished her rant and before I could tell her how messed up that theory was Night decided to join the madness. "I know how it looks but… she didn't tell you because it was a matter of national security, well my nations security not so much as yours."

"What do you mean explain!" she said with authority "Yes do explain," I said. "Well you see Perry, Ry and I met three months ago at a book store, we both happened to be looking for the same thing so we chatted for a while and thought we should meet up again, I asked her to keep our meeting secret, which she did, after a while we started secretly dating and well we fell in love, I then told her my true identity, I'm Prince Michael the third and I'm from a small Island country called, Chriman, but out of secrecy reason, we are left off of most maps, I can't tell you the location, for that would be breaching security, in fact I'm only telling you this much because Ry seems to trust you, but any way eventually Ry did end up well, pregnant and when she told me, since she is now carrying an possible heir, we had to take her to Chriman, where she had been residing, but she wished to see you and her family, and well here we are."

"Ok I was totally believing you until you said her family."

"…Well aren't you her family?"

"Oh well… yeah."

"Well there you go."

"Ry! You got knocked up by royalty!"

"Thanks for reminding me." I grumbled

"What don't you want the baby?"

"Well no, I mean yes- I don't know." I gave up. "Oh well, Do you have to go back to Chriman?" I felt my eyes water up. "Yeah, 'fraid so Pere."

"Oh…well, try to keep in contact ya know?"

"I…ya, I'll try." I hated lying to her about something so ridicules like this, and what made it worse, she believed me.

We stayed for a little bit and I noticed the time 10:00 pick up wasn't until midnight, but I knew it was time to go, she had new friends now and I was obviously keeping her from them. "Well Perry, you got an awesome set up here, but we gotta get going."

"Oh, ok" She got up and gave me a hug. "Next time, don't wait so long to talk to me, I missed you." She gave me a tight squeeze. I knew she was trying to sound nonchalant, but I knew she was holding back tears, heck so was I, "Ya I won't Ill talk to you soon Perry I miss you too, I miss you too. You where always a sister to me and the family I never had, Love ya Pere."

"I love ya to Ry. Just don't get all sappy on me, it' not like you're never going to see me again"

I pulled away "Just please don't tell anyone about this ok?"

"Who would I tell?"

"Good girl. See ya later Perry."

"Later Ry."

* * *

When we got to the bikes tears where falling from my face. I just lied to my best friend, and she had so much faith in me to believe even the craziest story. And I told her I'd keep in contact when I knew I couldn't, but I needed to see her, she thought was dead! Her mom, who had always been a mother figure to me, thought I was dead, and they accepted it, not that I blame them.

Before I got on the bike Night hugged me and I accepted it. We stood there for what felt like hours, but was only minutes I cried into his shoulder, again, and thought _stop this isn't you, you are not some over emotional girl get on the damn bike and stop blubbering_. So I pulled away from night and got on the bike and pulled on my helmet and we were off, I did hold on to him just a little tighter though.

* * *

He didn't ask me where I wanted to go, he just drove back to the warehouse. I got off the bike and he followed in suit. I walked into the building and punched a wooden beam, my hand throbbed and my knuckles were bleeding, must've hit harder then I thought.

I slid against the beam until I was sitting done leaning on it for support. Night walked up to me cautiously, and placed a hand on my shoulder, "This might be a stupid question but, are you ok?"

"No! I had to lie to my best friend and tell her I'm pregnant great job by the way! And now she expects me to be able to talk to her when you know I can't and everyone thinks I'm dead even though it's probably only her and her mom who cares! And I- I just can't do this!" I broke down again. He held me again like he had a month ago. "Do you wan to know why the league assigned me to you?"

"To make sure I don't run away?"

"Ha, that, and the fact that they thought this would happen, you'd freak and just not come back, because you were un able, think, would you have come back to here, or would you have ended up in some random place?"

"Random."

"Exactly, so they didn't want to send some one you were uncomfortable with, and since after the incident with Kelli last month, Wonder Woman figured I was the best choice since Arty isn't a member of the league yet."

"Well sorry you had to waste your day off with me then."

"You think they forced me to come with you today? No they gave me the choice, I wanted to come."

"Why?" I asked him confused "You've been avoiding me all month.

"Well… I just didn't- didn't want to have to talk about what happened… with us."

"Oh." I said disappointedly. Guess I really was just a mistake.

"I don't mean it like that! I mean well, I like you Ry, but… I'm just, not looking for a relationship right now, plus your and apprentice right now and I'm one of your instructors, and it just wouldn't be fair to you."

I cupped his cheek, "Since when do you make decisions for me." He smiled weakly. "I like our too Night, and I can wait, but not forever."

"I know."

"Well we still have an hour, think you can give me a driving lesson?" He grinned.

I was actually pretty good at riding and caught on pretty quickly, Me and Night went for a short drive and went back to the warehouse to be taken back to the Watchtower good bye freedom.

* * *

**A/N: The confession! Ha ha bout time to. any way during the parting scene you should re read while listening to Little Wonders by Rob Thomas, I almost cried, just because I have some friends that I can rarely talk to and I enjoy the ****little times I can. I honestly love this chapter and story, so tell me what you think next few chapters will be deep and possibly dark, but also some action! YAY R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Soooo?" Started Arty coyly. "How was your day on Earth?"

"Why do I have a feeling I'm not going to like where this conversation is going?" I said wincing, remembering yesterdays incident, on one hand my crush admitted to liking me, on the other, he said he didn't want to get together.

"Cuz you're not gonna." She said brightly. "Did you guy's finally work out whatever was going on between you two?"

"Yes."

"Good! By the way, what did Diana say bout the hair?"

"Hehe, before or after the shock?"

"Eh we got time before class starts, Tell me he whole thing." I laughed and remembered the event fondly. Heck, one of the best parts about getting my hair done, was the reactions of every one.

"Well…"

* * *

_I strode into the room with confidence. Walking up to Diana who was setting up the sim room for my lesson. "Ok Ryan, first I want you to go through the obstacle course, try to shave those last three seconds off-" She turned around to face me. "Great Hera!" She exclaimed, while I tried to hold back my snickers._

_ "What did you do to you hair? And just skip the sarcastic comments." Ah so not only was I learning, but so was she. "I wanted a change so I figured why not lets do it!"_

_ "And Nightwing approved it?"_

_ "Psh, like he knew what I was doing at the time, much less change my mind. At least he was able to convince me to hold off on the tattoo, considering it would need to heal, not good for training." I said shaking my head pleasantly._

_ "Tattoo?! We sent Nightwing with you too keep you from doing anything stupid-"_

_ "Ya thanks for your vote of confidence by the way. Ya he told me all about that. And I did say h showed me that the pro's of waiting for the tat out weighed the cons."_

_ "Once you become Wonder Woman, it'll make you less able to hide your secret identity."_

_ "Well you don't have one, every one knows who you are, why can't I continue the tradition?"_

_ "Ryan-"_

_ "No, and another thing, If I can't choose my career, I should be able to choose how I look. Which reminds me, when I become Wonder Woman, can I get an updated wardrobe, I just don't feel comfortable running around town in a glorified swim suit."_

_ "One week extra chores, and I change my mind 5 seconds off your time. Go." I didn't bother to hide the smile on my face. But I did try to fight the maniac laugh that was trying to fight it's way out._

* * *

Arty let out a whistle. "Damn. Your lucky she didn't do worse, her outfit is a very…sore subject."

"Well not gonna lie I was hoping for a 'I never want to see you again, get the hell out of this watchtower, and never return.'" I mimicked in a surprisingly good Wonder Woman imitation.

"So in other words, you had a mental breakdown and took it out on her?"

"Ya pretty much."

"Are you trying to get yourself murdered?"

"No just kicked out."

We snickered as Martian Manhunter walked in the room and we shut up.

* * *

Physical training wasn't that hard today, surprisingly, they had the class set up so we would all be fighting on another, tournament style. Based on skill level.

The first match was between a petite blond girl named Anna who's mentor was Dolphin and Hector, neither was very skilled in hand to hand combat, but Ann won.

Arty went against a boy named Steve who was learning under Triumph and was a very good fighter and was able to over power Arty to her great displeasure.

I was up next. I guess Wonder Woman was still a little mad because she paired me up with Trevor. He was a big boy, with _a lot_ of muscle mass, he was nice enough, more of a gentle giant, sort of, he doesn't like to, but he will fight and when he does- it's not pretty for the other guy, granted I could fight, but still- I was nervous.

We faced each other on the mat. We were the last pairing before elimination, so every one was dead silent. We circled each other and I threw the first few blows, which he deflected easy, he was much bigger then I, and he was smart, so I probably couldn't out think him, he was also quick, dude was a natural athlete, so I'd just have to try to mess him up…

I backed up and gave him a smirk and winked at him. He blinked and saw his fists waver jus a fraction of an inch, it wasn't much but he was confused.

I threw a lousy punch, that I knew he could through aside, and instead of defending my self I let him get a good punch to my gut in, I flew back and hit the floor, there was a gasp from the audience. Good. I hoisted my self up on my elbows and tried to make it look like I was crawling away. I looked behind me and he was playing right into my trap.

He was coming towards me with a concerned expression and reached down to help me up, I grabbed his hand and used his momentum so that when I turned and I placed my feet on his stomach I was able to flip him over me and he landed right in front of my head.

Jumped up and pulled up his upper body (Which was no easy feat) and twisted his arm back so that if he were to try to fight back, he'd most likely snap his arm.

There was silence for a second. Arty and Wally ruined that. "Whoo! Go Ryan!" Then Arty said rather loudly, "Pay up Kalli! Told you she could kick Trevor's-"

"Artemis!" B.C said warningly. While she hit Green arrow who was outright laughing.

I stood up and released Trevor. "Sorry." Feeling bad for playing off of his compassion. "He just looked down to me and gave a little half smile. And nodded his head.

I won the tournament but never got to fight Kalli who was taken out by Marie who was taken out by Remy, who was finally taken out by me.

And after class Arty brandished the fifty dollars she won from with pride.

* * *

Diana was waiting for me for training. Better get this over and done with, apologizing did not come easy to me.

"Diana, I am really sorry about yesterday, I guess I'm just not handling all of this in the best way and I took it out on you."

"Very well, I appreciate your apology, but does not excuse what you said, you should be proud to be Wonder Woman, not ashamed."

"And I'm not, but…I didn't choose this life you know? I mean you wanted to be Wonder Woman right? You wanted to be a hero, I don't, I can't…"

"Oh? And why is that."

"I'm not hero material, my past…I assume you've seen my records- I just can't."

"Ryan, yes I've seen your records, and if anything, you understand the value of everything around you- you are strong and you will make great hero. And I do understand that with the changing times, you may, with your generation, feel uncomfortable wearing the my uniform. So we can see what alterations can be made, while staying true, I know this transition hasn't been easy, and I want this to be as easy and painless as possible for you."

I gave her a small smile "Thank you."

"Yes, now get to work, then you still have your chores."

"Ma'am yes ma'am." I saluted and went to my training.

"Oh and Ryan?"

"Yes?"

"Try to be more mature will you, part of the role is being able to be a role model."

"Sure thing."

"And Ryan, when you asked why I didn't choose some one from Themyscira, I just want you to know I wouldn't want any one else o be my apprentice, but you."

* * *

"Drink, drink, drink, drink, drink, drink, drink…Whooooo!" I slammed my now empty cup against the wooden table with a grin on my face. Leanne was only a few seconds behind me but it was enough.

Cheers erupted from all around me and I saw money being passed around. Why are people always betting around here?

"Arty came from behind me and grabbed my shoulder and was grinning like a mad woman waving a was of cash in her hand, "Look! Money! You're a great investment!" She giggled out. I couldn't tell if it was just excitement getting to her or if she was drunk.

I saw her stumble multiple times as I refilled my cup. _Yup definitely drunk_. I thought to myself, Arty never stumbled, she was trained to be perfectly coordinated. I laughed as I watched her attempt to convince Wally she was fine.

There had been some mission on Earth that required majority of the League to go out, and those who weren't there where at home so a few ( Ok a lot) of the apprentices decided to throw a little (Big) party.

I had only had a few drinks so I was fine. I walked over to Wally where he had Arty under his arm as he drank from his cup. With his metabolism I figured it would be impossible for him to be drunk but I had never asked, "Hey Wally, can you get drunk?"

"Nope." He said cheerfully. "Someone has to watch her." He said playfully indicating to Arty who was trying to get up but gave up and satisfied herself with fiddling with Wally's red hair. I laughed, "You go have fun I'll take her up." He looked at her, "You sure?"

"Ya, I can handle her."

"Ok." He let her go and I helped her get up and took hold over her arms to lead her to her room. Arty felt the need to point out every little thing she saw, she was hilarious.

"Look! I can see a wall."

"Oh shit look! There's another one!"

"Omigod another one!"

"They've got us surrounded! Run save your self!"

And that's when she fell. I bent over and hoisted one of her arms over my shoulders and was able to drag her along.

We _finally _made it to her room and I maneuvered her hand to the scanner and the door opened.

She had passed out about half way to her room so I just put her onto her bed and wrote a note and taped it onto her forehead I smirked and walked out of the room.

Heading back to the party I heard the music in distance, it wasn't that loud where I was in the watch tower and thought, this is probably the only time I can really go anywhere in the watch tower with out being watched.

So taking advantage of this opportunity and went to one of the places I haven't been to yet, the control room. Granted I had no idea where to go to get to it, I figured I'd just walk around and hope to stumble upon it.

The music got fainter and fainter, until I could barely hear it anymore. And I had no idea where I was. And I took to man turns to re-trace my steps. Well, _just keep swimming, just keep swimming_ I sung to myself.

Just going straight, maybe a few more turns- bound to lead me some where right?

_Thump thump bang crash_

I whirled around- that definitely wasn't music. I ran towards the sounds taking the sharp turns, and dashing to ends of hallways, until I was led to a door. It had a hand scanner and when I placed my hand on it beeped

"_Access denied_." I blinked, no doors had ever said that before. "Override code Ryan 52."

"_Access denied."_ I remembered to earlier that day.

"Override code Wonder Woman 03." I said in a flawless impression.

"_Access denied." _What? Where did Wonder woman not have access!? Of course that just made me more curious. I tried to remember any other override codes "Override code Batman 02."

"_Access denied."_

"Override code Superman 01."

"_Access denied."_

* * *

"Override code Captain Marvel 83."

"_Access denied."_

"Screw you."

"_Access denied."_

The noises had stopped a while ago but now I just wanted to know out of pure curiosity.

"Override code Robin18."

"_Access granted." _

The door slid open and I jumped up. Yes I had been there a pretty long time. (the league had a lot of members ok?) But why would Robin have access some where not even Batman had access?

I walked into the room and the door shut behind me. And I was taken back by the sight in front of me. It was a circus. There was a huge crowd, and lights coming from every direction pointing to a figure that was high up on a platform it almost hurt to look because the figure was right in front of a light.

The figure jumped. I gasped and ran forward. But I knew I couldn't reach the figure in time. But the figure caught onto something- another person who was swinging from a trapeze handle by there knees. The figure when at his highest peak let go of the person and did a few flips and tricks in the air, and when they started to fall, another person grabbed onto him and swung him to the opposite platform.

I smiled. It was beautiful. They did a few more routines. The show seemed familiar, like I've seen it before, I just couldn't remember where from. I walked over to the bleachers where the crowd was and sat and watched. It was amazing how graceful and careful these trapeze artists where, and what really caught my attention, there was no safety net.

The crowd "Ohhed" and "Ahhed" as each dangerous feat was performed. I don't know how long I was in the circus for, but I was loving every second of it.

I couldn't say what caused it. It happened all so fast I missed it, but before I knew it, they were falling. Each and every artist, except one, who was still on top a platform, waiting for someone who would never be there to catch them.

The whole crowd gasped at the bloody sight before them. And all of a sudden they disappeared. Everything did. Except the bodies. And the figure who was on the now lowering platform. It was Nightwing, he hadn't seemed to notice me yet and I tried to make my way to the door.

Night crouched down at the bodies that had not yet vanished yet. And he just sat there looking at them. "Everyone said it was just a mistake with the ropes that night." He said so quietly I almost missed it. "But I know the truth." He continued. "I know what really happened. It was sabotage. All because Haley didn't pay Zucco that night." I walked up to him and placed my hand to his shoulder. "That's when Batman adopted me. He became my family. We both lost our parents. We were both outcasts." I crouched down beside him.

"He trained me, to be Robin. And he never says it out loud, but I know he thinks I need to let go, but I can't. So I come here sometimes. How did you even get in here?"

"Override code Robin 18." I said copying the boy wonder's voice again. Night turned to look at me in shock. "Well damn." He said quietly. The bodies disappeared, I took hold of his hand, "I'm sorry night, I heard a lot of noises and I got curious, I didn't know."

"He gave me a smile that didn't show in his eye's. "It's ok. I'm glad you saw this. I really want someone out of the bat family and Wally to know my little secret."

I gave a little smile and hugged him from the side. " Huh Wally? You know all of this seem familiar, like I've seen it before…I just can't put my finger on it though."

"The Flying Grayson's?"

"Ya! My dad took me to a showing once, their last show…oh."

He gave a wry smile "Ya, this was home, where I grew up and learned, until Bats came along. I guess I'm lucky, I don't know if I should consider myself a orphan, Bats adopted me right away, he was at the show." The circus re-appeared. I went through my memories and pointed to a little girl about ten years old with blonde hair with a bag of popcorn with a huge smile plastered on her face, "That little girl right there, that's me." He looked up and smiled, an actual one. "I- uhh well, this show, it kinda is what made me want to learn acrobatics…I'm not the best at it, but I made a promise to that little girl. " My face flushed.

He looked at the girl, "Well I'm glad I was able to help, so you figured out my secret identity yet?"

I gave him a smug smile, "Dick Grayson." He looked happy that someone finally said it. "It's so good to hear my own name again."

* * *

**A/N: So from this point on I can take this story in two directions, one where this will just be one story or a series I need your input bout that soooo ya please give me your input.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Ohh AN at the top today, considering school has started today, I filled this chap with drama and random goodness! So tell me what you think of Arty's little…problem and Ryans well Ryan-ness! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

I gritted my teeth as I clutched the trapeze bar and took my jump. Kalli was being a little prat like always. We all knew she was great at trapeze (As much as I hated to admit it) but she had to keep reminding everyone about it.

She did her flips and tricks while I could barely do the simplest of things. But wouldn't stop me from trying. Dick would try to help me but certain people (*cough* Kalli *cough*) thought that she was some star and that she deserved special attention. And I'm not saying I did but I did need help, so did Lily, and possibly Tony too for that matter, Brett was doing just fine and Amy was a natural but was quiet and didn't like to brag.

I was getting the hang of things, slowly but surely. My grip on the bar loosened just a bit to much and I fell. The drop was larger now that the sessions had been going on longer. My back hit the safety net, a sensation I was becoming all to familiar with.

"Hey princess!" Kalli called when I got up and climbed back up to the platform. "You and that net are getting very _close_." She said suggestively. "You are all talk you know that?" I yelled back. "In a real fight we both know I'd kick your butt, oh wait, already did." I said sweetly.

The class laughed and Dick just shook his head with an amused smile. "Ok girls your both pretty now back to work." He said chuckling. "You really think I'm pretty?" Kalli said batting her eyes at Nightwing.

I rolled my eyes at her petty attempts. It was more annoying then anything. And no, this wasn't her first attempt at seducing him. "Yes, very." I took my next jump and went through another hour of Kalli being well…Kalli.

* * *

I was in the rec room playing foosball with Megan while Conner was watching T.V static. "Do you, uh, want some help there?" I asked him. "No." He said simply. I looked at Megan how was trying to score a point.

She shrugged "He likes watching the static, this game is so much fun!" I smiled, Megan was so easy going, and nice. I didn't really have many friends here outside of the young justice team, well except maybe Hector, but we rarely talked just hung out in the library and read by each other.

Megan eventually got that goal she was trying to score and she did a little happy dance "Wanna do a new game?" I asked her. "Sure!" I chuckled and we walked over to a ping pong table. Megan then grew another to arms that came out of her sides.

_Sure, why not? She is a Martian._ The game started. I got creamed. Afterwards we laughed about it, at least I tried. Megan then went over to Conner to watch static. I on the other hand started a game of pinball. And I was doing pretty good. After a while Arty and Wally came back from their extra lessons. "Wow you've almost beaten Captain Marvel's high score on there." Wally said appreciatively. I grinned, "Ya well I got bored so ya I only have 100 points left" Arty laughed then walked behind the machine and pulled the pulled the plug. "Ya well now you have 94,596,880 points to go."

Both wally and my own mouths dropped to the floor and our eyes went huge and I made little whimpering sounds while Wally tried to process what just happened. "Artemis! W-what the hell!" He screamed. "She was so close!" She just grinned smugly, "It's called pay back."

"Common Arty it wasn't that bad!" I said.

"What payback for what?" Wally asked.

" '_Dear Arty, damn you really get around, I brought you back here after you where done screwing Lagoon Boy. Love Ry.'" _Arty said quoting the note I left for her last night. I doubled over laughing while Wally's mouth dropped even wider and Megan turned around quicker then I could blink.

"You did _what_?!" Megan and Wally shouted simultaneously.

"Don't worry…" I said in between laughs, "She didn't do anything….I jut wanted to see if she was drunk enough last night to think she had…."

"Ya well La'gahn didn't think it was funny when I dragged him away this morning and questioned him!"

This resulted in more laughter not only from me, but Wally too.

"And to top it all of, all he could do was start hyperventilating and freaking out! So I thought we had slept together! Until that girl, what's her name, Sara or something said that she had been with him he whole nigh and nothing happened between us!"

After I had finally calmed down I could talk, "Ya ya ya great fun, but was it really worth ruining a could've been high score!"

Arty glared at me but cracked a smile, "Ya great fun."

I laughed.

* * *

_There has got to be something in this blasted cafeteria, if only I could get into the kitchen_. I thought to myself as I scoured the cafeteria for a snack.

Granted it was 3:00 in the morning, but hey, when your hungry, your hungry. I looked around at the metal walls, and saw a door.

_Thank frickin Jesus._ I thought as I ran to the door eagerly my sweats swishing as I ran.

I opened the door and saw that someone was already inside.

"Oh I'm sorry Kaldur, I didn't think any one else would be here." I said after seeing the boy who was eating cookies out of a jar and I laughed, "Got any left?" I asked him. He passed me the jar and I ate some.

Soon the jar was empty. I laughed. "I hope those weren't on hold for anyone. Kaldur smiled, "Not anyone that I know of."

"Well I'm off to bed now, see you tomorrow."

"Yes, though maybe you'd like to do something together sometime?" I paused. "Like, on a date?"

"Well, yes."

Well I told Dick I couldn't wait, but it had only been a few days, but he also made it clear he had no intention of getting involved with me while I was an apprentice, plus it was only one date.

"I'd love to, what did you have in mind?"

"I assume you know about the training room, meet me there tomorrow night at 9:00"

"Ok, See you then." Then I walked back to my room and fell asleep.

* * *

Arty and I grabbed our seats at breakfast. "Aww Kaldur likes you, just be careful, his ex, Tulia got together with his best friend when he left Atlantis, then when she came up here topside, well, she died in a raid. So needless to say, he'll be a little…timid."

"Wow I had no idea."

"Ya he doesn't like to talk about it much, but I figured you should know, but don't just pity date him ya know?"

"Of course not. I wouldn't do that to some one, if I didn't want to go with him, I would've said so, but I want to."

"Ok."

* * *

Classes went by like always. Boring. I doodled on my papers, this was pretty much history class! But worse! Until something caught my attention in Batman's speech.

"And in that raid, we lost a lot of good people, Aqua girl, Batgirl, Blue Beetle, and Wonder Girl."

_Wait what there was a Wonder Girl?_ I looked to Artemis who as usual was next to me and looked down. _Oh ya, she fought alongside these people, was probably with them when they died._

"Others where left greatly injured. We will continue this tomorrow. Go."

After leaving and Artemis and I headed to get some lunch I couldn't help it, "There was a Wonder girl? I never heard of her." Artemis sighed. "Ya there was a Wonder Girl, name was Cassie. She died in the raid Bats was talking about. It was a few months before the choosing actually, Wonder Woman had just made the announcement that she would continue to mentor her, she was to be the next Wonder Woman, she already had her powers, she just needed a little training. Diana went south after Cassie died, Cassie was like a little sister to her."

"Oh."

"Ya honestly we all thought she wasn't even going to bother choosing an apprentice, no offense."

"None taken, it's just something Wonder Woman said."

"What?"

"That she wouldn't want anyone else but me to be her apprentice."

"Oh well uhh you never know.."

"Why haven't I ever heard of her, she wasn't ever on the news."

"Oh well ya, you see there's a lot of side kicks, that just haven't gone 'public' yet, Cassie was one of those."

"Thanks for telling me."

"You're gonna do something stupid?"

"Uh duh."

"Try not to get killed."

"No promises."

* * *

"Wonder Woman?" I asked her after my physical training

"Yes?"

"Did you mean it when you said that you wouldn't want any one but me?"

She hesitated. "Yes. There is no one else alive I would rather have." _Alive._

"Ok thank you."

* * *

"So Diana." I started at that evening lesson with Wonder Woman.

"Yes Ryan?"

"I was thinking when I become Wonder Woman, can I have a fall back identity so I have like two?"

"Yes, actually that could be useful."

"I've always liked the name Cassie. What do you think?"

"Ryan, there are better ways to go about this." Wonder Woman Sighed knowing what I knew and what I was doing.

"No I don't think so. Would You like me to dye my hair back to blonde? Will that help me fit the image, hell do you want me to get a matching outfit! Will that make it better! Don't think I didn't notice what you said, no one _alive_! Sorry I'm not her, but I don't appreciate being manipulated like that!"

"Ryan!"

"Ya ya I know, you want 5 seconds off my time, because for all I know your trying to make me get _her_ time well, fine, I'll be the perfect little Wonder Girl from now on-"

"GET OUT!" Diana screamed at me.

"My pleasure." I said with a sneer and walked out of the room. I heard a fist slam into a wall and turned my head to see just that. Wonder Woman had punched a hole in the concrete wall and there were tears streaming down her face.

I knew I had gone to far. "Diana…" I said quietly.

"I said get out." She spat.

I left with out another word.

* * *

"I'm sure she'll calm down." Megan said soothingly after I told her what had happened with Diana.

"I hope so, ya I wanted to tick her off, but I guess I didn't want, well that."

"Well you did take it pretty far."

"I know…"

"Conner!" She exclaimed at the sight of her boyfriend walking in. "What happened?!" He was covered in blood, and his black tee shirt was covered in holes and rips.

"Don't. Want. To. Talk. About. It." Megan got up to talk to her upset Superboy and find out what's bothering him. _I'm sorry but he's most likely to tell me if we're alone. Could you leave us for a little while? _I heard Megan's voice in my head. I nodded my head and left. I had a date to get ready for.

* * *

I walked to the simulator room. It was a long and confusing walk, everything looking the same and all.

A few wrong turns later I came to the silver door. Unsure what to do I knocked on the door and it opened, and on the inside was the most beautiful beach I had ever seen.

As I stepped onto the white sand the door disappeared behind me. The rolling sand dunes led to a beautiful blue-green Sea, that had nice waves, that where big, but not to big. The sun was nice and warm, but not to hot, and wasn't that bright now that I thought about it, it was the perfect beach.

"Since we can't really go anywhere, I figured this was the next best thing." Said the gentle voice of Kaldur, who came into my view.

"It's beautiful." I said speechless. I turned to face him and felt a blush creep up on my cheeks. He was wearing swim trunks, that left his perfectly sculpted abs to view.

His black tattoo's swirled around his arms and he tossed me something, a few something's, actually.

I looked down and saw multiple swim suits.

"I didn't know your size, or what you'd prefer, and I didn't want to ruin the surprise, you can change over there." He said bashfully, pointing to a cool tiki looking hut with walls and closed window's. I smiled at him.

"Thank you. I'll go get changed, you can go on and get in." He smiled back an dove in and I laughed lightly. I quickly dashed to the changing tiki hut.

I had only been to the beach a few times, so needless to say I was excited. Kaldur had pretty much grabbed a little bit of everything, it was hard to pick just one!

I finally settled on a blue bikini that fit me perfectly then ran out and dived into the ocean.

The water was at a perfect temperature, but still cool. I loved it. My head popped back up above the water as I searched for Kaldur. But I couldn't find him anywhere. I had swam out pretty far, but I knew he could go out much, much farther. "Kaldur!" I called.

Nothing happened.

I was then pulled under the waves. I let out a scream before I was fully submerged. I thrashed but the thing had wrapped itself around me, but wasn't dragging me down like in the movies, but was swimming me to shore.

Once my feet where able to reach the ground the thing pushed me down and let go. I rocketed to the top and took in a deep breath. Kaldur was right next to me, laughing his ass off. "You!" I exclaimed, that shy, stiff boy was gone and replaced by this laughing, jokester.

I splashed him. "That was not funny!" I said even though I too was laughing. He splashed me back, and it turned into a war, him having control over the water might've given him a _slight_ advantage.

We were running through the water and just having a great time.

He finally got the jump on me, literally, and tackled me into the salty waves. "Let me up!" I said playfully. "Why should I?" He said jokingly. "Please! I'll Do anything!" I said playing along. "Eh I'm good."

"Please?" I said jutting out my lower lip to make a puppy face.

"No!" He said proudly.

I sighed, "Fine have it our way." I flipped him over so I was now on top of him and grinned smugly.

I liked being with Kaldur, he made me forget all my problems with Wonder Woman and the whole League in general.

I then got off of Kaldur and helped him up. I laughed, we should do this again sometime. I suggested hopefully.

"Yes, we should, I'd like that."

I smiled up at him. He lifted his arm and grazed my cheek, and I grabbed his hand with my own, and placed his hand on my cheek. He bent down and I lifted my hand from his and wrapped both of my hands around his neck, and pulled him closer.

_No!_ I argued with my self, _What about Dick?_ He's made it clear we won't be together for a while, plus who knew if we even would ever get together, _but you _like_ him!_ Ya well I also like Kaldur, who actually cares about me, shut up!

I pushed aside my inner demon as Kaldur slid his hand down to my back and pushed me into him, then gently placed his lips on mine. I deepened the kiss and he gripped me tighter.

Our surroundings seemed to disappear as we stood there in the waves.

"I hope I'm not interrupting things." Said a voice pointedly. A voice I recognized all to well.

Kaldur and I quickly separated. "I had the Sim room booked from 10 to 12." Said Nightwing standing in the door way of the Sim room. "My apologies, Nightwing, I didn't realize the time. Kaldur said.

"It's fine." Dick said looking at me, with something I couldn't recognize.

"We will leave and let you have your session." Kaldur continued. He took my hand and pulled me out of the water.

"Appreciated."

We grabbed some towels and I pulled some clothes over my wet swim suit, I wanted to get out of here as soon as possible.

I left the hut and Kaldur was already gone.

I tried o lave the room without being spotted…no such luck.

"Ry, can we talk?" I sighed and turned to face Nightwing.

"We're talking right now aren't we?"

He rolled his eyes, or at least I assumed he did, he was still wearing his shades. "You know what I mean."

"Fine get it off your chest."

"Why where you with Kaldur?" He said harshly.

"Well, I told you, I'm not going to wait for me to stop being an apprentice to date, if you we=would just man up and ask me out properly like Kaldur, who by the way, I had an awesome time with thank you for asking, I would love to be with you, but I'm not going to put my life on hiatus while you figure your feelings out."

"It's not my feelings I need to sort out! It's the situation, all the outcomes, possibilities-"

I sighed. "That's just it, you need to stop analyzing every little detail, and just take the leap, without knowing the outcome."

I then turned on my heel and walked out of the Sim room, leaving Nightwing behind.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: All Song lyrics are written in _B__old__ Italic's._**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

_Why did I do that? Why _he_ do that? You knew what it would do. He wanted to hurt me, so I hurt him. But why? Because I'm a heartless bitch, that's why._

I told my self in my head as I ran to my room my face red hot with anger.

_No. That's not why. You wanted the reaction, and you got it. _So why does it hurt like this?Why do I always do this?_ Attention, you want it, you crave it._

My door shut behind me and I sat down on my bed and put in my head phone's and turned on my iPod, one of the few things I purchased on Earth. And I put on one of my favorite songs, one that I listened to when I was little.

_**It was only just the other day, when all of this felt so real. Like nothing could go wrong. It was like a never ending dream, like nothing ever changed for so long.**_

Huh more like a nightmare. I pressed a few buttons on a remote and the wall in front of my shifted to reveal a view of space, of Earth. I thought of home, well not my home, but home in general, where I belonged, I didn't belong here.

_**But now you're gone away, and I've tried turning the page, but that it's just not the same.**_

* * *

_I walked in to my physical training, tired and ready to go to sleep. I was done with this place, so beyond done, hell I just want to wake up and realize this was just some bizarre dream I had._

_I had finally turned my life around, great grades, a new clean record, things were looking up, then I got dragged into this!_

_We got paired up and I was put against Scott. A average looking boy with brown shaggy hair that was being trained under Plastic Man, I think._

_I wanted to get this fight over with so the second the match started, I ended it._

_He came at me throwing a punch, but also sticking his leg out, hoping to trip me up, but I deflected his arm, and kicked his leg from under him, but I just couldn't leave well enough alone._

_I kicked him in his gut, and dropped down on all fours, straddled him and punched him, over, and over again, he tried to deflect me, and I didn't realize it at the time, but all the anger I had been harboring over the past two months, I was letting out on Scott._

_Each punch I got more aggressive until Hawk girl noticed. She flew over immediately and pulled me off of Scott. "Let me down!" I screeched. She flew me up higher and higher, then dropped me. I fell to the ground, and landed with a hard thud._

_It wasn't so hard to the point any real damage had been done, but it still hurt. Hawk girl came down to me with a stern, ticked off expression._

"_What are you doing?" She said angrily. _

"_What you told me. Fighting, not my fault he can't defend himself."_

"_You're not supposed to be killing him!"_

"_Maybe you should actually teach us to defend before putting us up to each other, plus I wasn't that bad on him."_

"_Oh weren't you?" She gestured to Scott who was rolled over on the mat on his side with people starting to crowd him._

_His face was bleeding badly, I had probably broken his nose, and his entire face was also swelling and turning purple, and I could see a little blood coming through his shirt._

"_No…" I said softly slowly backing away._

"_Take him to medical." Hawk girl said, and two people slung his arms around there shoulders and dragged him off. _

_She turned to look at me, "I hope your proud of yourself. You are dismissed. Don't come back until you have some perspective." She turned away and I ran out of the gym._

* * *

_**But I'm breathing in, and I'm breathing out, I'm wide awake, but I can't hear a sound. Though I'm breathing in, I can't think about another you, another me, another now.**_

I need to forget my past, that isn't who I am now that was then, this is now, but after what I ha done to Scott, had I really changed?

_**Where do I go from here, I've never felt so strange, I've never felt so torn, cause ever since you came my way I learned to live by you, now I'm on my own.**_

That's the question isn't it?

* * *

_I slid down the wall, and held my head in my hands. I couldn't have done that to Scott. I hadn't meant to, that wasn't me, that was… something else. No, it was me, and no matter how hard I try, nothing is ever going to change. _

_I lifted my head up, I had to get out of here._

_I walked to the teleporter. The person manning it, _Harry_, said his name tag._

"_I need to go to Earth." I told him plainly. He looked at me. "No can do. You aren't authorized."_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_You're an apprentice, you are to remain here for training, unless giving explicit permission to leave." He explained._

"_But I have been given permission, by Hawk girl." She had told me to leave after all…close enough._

_He raised his eyebrows. "I'd need to hear that from her…"_

_I glared at him. "Fine, I'll go find her." I stalked off._

_The classes had been let out and it was lunch and I sulked to the cafeteria. I put on a nonchalant emphasis on the non._

_I found the table Arty and Kaldur where at, along with Meagan and Conner. I sat down calmly and stole some fries from Arty's plate. Every one at the table exchanged glances. "So, Ryan," Arty said slowly, "What happened during training?" Kaldur finished._

"_Wow you guys are finishing each other's sentences! Are you trying to steal Wally's girl, Kal? Speaking of Wally, where is the speedster?"_

"_On a mission with Nightwing." Artemis said evenly, "Now your turn, what happened?"_

"_Why is Nightwing there? He's an instructor, shouldn't he be held hostage up here like the rest of us?" Arty gave an exasperated sigh. "Apprentices who already have, well super obligations are aloud to leave for missions, and Nightwing is the leader of the Young Justice team so he has to go down when ever there's something important going on Earth, but they should be back any minute now, they left pretty early, and the mission was a what did he call it? 'Snatch and grab'?" Meagan said cheerfully sipping from her drink._

"_Wait! So you guys can leave but no one else?!"_

"_Ryan, you have to out his into perspective, apprentices on the team have been training already, and a lot longer than you, so we can afford to miss a few lessons." Kaldur said, trying to calm me down, he even tried rubbing my arm soothingly, which admittedly felt good, "Doubt it." I mumbled. "What was that?" Arty said "Nothing. I'm gonna go hit something." I stated getting up and walking out of the cafeteria. To bad I didn't know about Conner's super hearing, that would have been useful._

* * *

_**I know I need some time, to leave this all behind, cause I'm still holding on.**_

I had to learn to control it. The years of training, the instincts, the rage. _"One day these skills will save you, you ungrateful brat, now run through the drill again!"_

_Lklklk_

"_Right left right kick!" I repeated in my head and took my anger out on the punching bag. This was to easy, I had to much anger, to much energy. This was not helping, "Argh!" I shouted as I kicked the bag so hard it flew off its hook._

_I groaned. I sat down on the ground and undid the wrappings, covering my knuckles. _

_My hand was red and raw. I ran my hands over the little cuts that formed comforted by the stinging it left behind._

_I was becoming the monster that I had tried so hard to suppress. I was to lost in my thoughts to notice Kaldur walk in._

"_Ryan? Are you ok? I'm sorry I something I said at lunch upset you."_

_I sighed. "It's fine. Just remember, you don't know me. You have no idea just what I can do."_

_He said nothing. He just sat down by me and put an arm around me. "If you'd give me the chance, I'd like to know you." He said finally_

_I stood up and walked out of the gym._

* * *

_**But I'm breathing in, I'm breathing out, I'm wide awake but I don't hear a sound.**_

No one ever wanted to get to know me. At least not after I actually let them in and told them little bits about me. Even the few boyfriends I had had, had all given up on me. The one person who never gave up on me, was Perry. And even she didn't know all of it.

I guess it was the fact I tended to push people away that they left me alone, which resulted in a very lonely childhood.

Always sitting in the back of the room so no one could see me, so I could just pass through. I was nothing like my father. And I tried to remind my self that every day.

But I could see it, in some ways I was.

* * *

_I was in Tactical training in the afternoon today instead of the morning and I picked a fight with probably the last person you'd ever want to…Batman._

"_I'm just sayin, villains are giving you a fighting chance when they monologue."_

"_Are you saying that we need one?"_

"_Yes I am."_

"_Yes, because you'd know so much about that."_

"_Yes actually." Arty had given up on tugging on my arm trying to get me to sit down and apologize, now she was just rubbing her temples while the class watched with interest._

"_So you route for the villains, is what your saying?" I knew what he was doing, trying to trip me up. His comment already earn me a few glares from a few apprentices. _

"_No, they need to be taken down. I'm just being realistic here."_

"_Funny thing coming from you, given who your father is."_

_He wanted to play the daddy card, fine._

"_At least I have one."_

_Batman glared at me and didn't say a word, not only pissed, but most likely trying to find out how I found out his not-so-secret identity, Bruce Wayne._

"_And your just like him." Batman said firmly. _

* * *

_**I'm breathing in, I'm breathing out, I'm wide awake, but I don't hear a sound.**_

With my headphones in I got up. I wasn't going to sulk in here all night. The Dark Knight had confirmed my worst fears, but I wasn't going to let people think he had gotten to me.

But first I had to talk to some one. It was time to let someone in.

* * *

_Knock knock knock._ The metal door opened to reveal Artemis. "Oh hey Ry, I was just about to go to the gym."

"Do uh… do you think I can talk to you for a sec?" She must've seen the seriousness in my face because she stepped aside, beckoning me in. I sat down on her bed. Her room was the same as every one else's. Square room, with one bed, a dresser, and a nightstand. She sat by me, "So what's up?"

"I read your file." I said simply.

"You what!" She said jumping up.

"I didn't mean to, I just found yours and got curious. That's how I knew about Batman, I read his file, along with a few others…"

"Like?!"

"Yours, which I found by accident, Superboy, needed a few answers, Wonder Girl, wanted to know more about her, and Kalli, need black mail…for reasons."

"Like?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about…she knows stuff about my father, and me, that could well, in a place like this, destroy me."

"That still gave you no right to read _my_ file. That's personal stuff!"

"Like someone who wasn't supposed to has seen me file! Plus I need to check something and if you'd calm down, I'd like to tell you about…about my father."

Arty took a deep breath. And she sat down again. "Fine."

I took a deep breath. "Your father's Sportsmaster. Right? And your mom Huntress and your sister, Cheshire?"

She closed her eyes, "Yes."

"And even though they are all well the bad guys, you never went bad. Right?"

She opened her eyes. "Right."

"Well…I don't have the best family tree either, so in a way, I'm like you, except, I did go bad…for a while."

Artemis's eyes opened wide. "Who exactly is your father?"

"I'm getting to that. Like you my father and mother trained me from a young age. In combat, poisons, weapons, things like that. My dad…he'd beat me. And my mother had no spine, and would just watch. I didn't have a child hood. When I turned 11, they made me join they're organization. I- I've killed people, because it was all I knew. I've destroyed families and that was before I was even a teenager! My father had no love for me except for as a weapon, a tool. No one suspects the little girl. My mother, she cared for me, but loved my father, so would turn a blind eye to me.

When I was 15, I-I had had enough of it and there was only one way out…"

My hands started to shake at the memories.

"Ryan…" Arty whispered.

"I-I tried to do my self in, and a member of the gang found me. And took me to a hospital. Father only showed up to tell me how much of a waste I was and Mother, she never came. My fathers a monster, who I damn to the pits of hell. So what Batman said, it's gotten to me. I've always tried to my tell myself I wasn't like him. But as I'd watch the life leaving peoples eyes, I'd realize I was.

After the hospital, I became a vigilante, but I didn't exactly do things within the law. I tried to stop things my father did. But I couldn't change the past. That's what Kalli meant, my father succeeded in something at least, I didn't I gave up. On crime, on life, and the law. By 17 I went back to jus being a normal girl, r at east I tried, I was able to do odd jobs for people. And I was high demand for thefts…sometimes murder, because of my skill set, and I needed the money. I was able to rent a small, rundown apartment, and my best friends mother was more of a mom then my own."

Arty pulled me in a hug, I hadn't realized I was crying.

"Ryan, I- no one else that I know have, has read your files besides the founding members. Not even Nightwing, who hacks the system all the time to read files. I have no idea how Kalli got hold of your information, but I will find out. But you never answered my question, _who is your father_?"

That girl from the past, she wasn't me…not anymore

_**Though I'm breathing in, I can't think about, another you, another me, another now…**_

"The Joker,"

* * *

**A/N: the song was Another now by Kate Alexa, and I love that song and thought it fit perfectly so I had to use it. I own nothing tho (That is my crappy disclaimer for the song and story) Reactions plz. I like doing these song ****chapters, might do more...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

When Arty said that she was going to find out about Kalli, she wasn't playing around. You could rarely find her around other people these days, she was usually in the security rooms, trying to find recent activities in the archives, and digging up dirt on Kalli.

I on the other hand had started training non-stop, and Diana and I were still not on speaking terms, so I was training by myself with notes she would leave.

I would always come to my tactical classes with bloody knuckles, and to my physical, tired, but ready for a fight. I was getting around 4 hours of sleep a night, and some people were starting to take notice.

"Ryan?" Megan would ask, "Are you ok, you don't look to well."

"Ya ya, I'm fine."

But the worst was Nightwing, he genuinely cared, and could noticed right away that something was wrong.

"Ryan what the hell is wrong with you? You're avoiding every one, and being a jerk to your friends! And don't give me the, 'nothing's wrong, I'm just tired' thing, cause that's a load of bull."

He hissed at me. Truthfully, I didn't even know, something I me just snapped, and only one thing mattered, showing up dad.

And if becoming part of the league is what made that possible, well, I'd cross that bridge when I get there. This whole week I had been on auto pilot mode, not aware of my surroundings.

So I wasn't surprised when I realized I was in front of my rom with Dick still yelling at me.

I turned sharply to face him, "You think you know every thing huh?! Oh ya, cause, _you're the_ detective, 'Oh look at me I'm Nightwing, I'm all big and bad, and a total lady killer, watch out, I'll flirt with you and make you feel special, but when t comes down to it, I won't be able to commit and get all pissed when you start to see other people!" I said in his voice.

"What?"

"You heard me, it's ridiculous! Look I like you a lot, I really do, but I'm done with this! Whatever you want to call it, flirting, dancing around each other, what ever, I'm done!"

I opened my door and let it slide close, but not before hearing Dick say, "Why is it so hard for you to believe I _do_ care about you, and I _do_ want to be with you, but I can't right now! Why is it so hard for you to just let people in! Maybe if you weren't so shut out, you would have friends here! Maybe your mentor could actually stand to be in the same room as you!"

I slammed my fist against the wall, and the scabs that where already there, re opened and a little blood blossomed across my calloused hands.

I turned to my bed and saw a package. I slowly walked towards it, half expecting it to blow up. And cautiously reached my hand out to the card that was laying on top of the square box.

_Ryan,_

_When Cassie died, it was the worst day of my life, she wasn't like a sister to me, she was like a daughter. And I truly loved her._

_She was always happy, and no matter what, would always look on the bright side and treat every one with kindness, and would welcome them into her heart with open arms. She was loving, and caring, but also impatient and quick to prove herself to anyone and every one._

_You two are very alike, yet polar opposites, I believe you would have hated her, but she would've adored you, like a younger sister does her older sister._

_You on the other hand, are impatient, rude and closed up, but it's what you do to protect your self. Cassie never had to protect herself in the ways you did, she always had a family, always had people who loved her, and cared for her and noticed if she was feeling down, you don't._

_But if you get past he hard barriers you put up, you are compassionate, and really do care, you always make time to talk to each of your friends every day so no one feels left out, even watch static with Conner, play games and cook with Meagan, be a friend to Artemis, prank with Wally, heal Kaldur, and you have a special connection with Nightwing. You love all of you friends, even if you don't show it so you can guard yourself, but you have a special connection with each one._

_There truly is no one alive, or dead that I would want at my side but you._

_I'll see you tomorrow for our lesson 10:00 sharp, here is a token saying, that I believe in you and I know you'll make the right choice in the end._

_~ Diana_

A smile broke across my face as I read, and re-read the letter. Some one believed in me.

I opened to box and laughed. It was a costume I lifted the fabrics out of the box and marveled at it.

The shirt looked like the top half of the Wonder Woman costume, and it came with a black leather jacket that went down to the bottom of my rib cage. The pants where a navy blue with white stars sprawled across. I put on the uniform, and it fit perfectly. The pants looked tight but where easy to move in.

I loved it. I took off the uniform and put it back in it's box. With a smile on my face I left my room, I had found what I needed.

Reassurance of a future.

* * *

"Nightwing?" I asked tentatively. I had found him in the gym continually beating up a poor punching bag with a series of kicks and hits.

"Can you please stop ignoring me? I'm sorry ok, I was mad and-" I wasn't getting any where he continued to pretend I didn't exist. Which angered me more than words can describe.

I watched his bare back tense with every punch and a smirk curled upon my lips. I walked behind him and wrapped my arms around his neck, and slowly kissed different places on his back, his shoulder blades, his neck, where ever.

His punching slowed and he growled, "Can't you make up your damned mind?" He practically spat.

I released him. And crossed my arms, "Well maybe if you'd acknowledge me-"

"First you like me, then you like Kaldur, then you just want to be friends, now you do this!"

"It's not like I'm married to the guy! And it was a date! I'm sorry that Kaldur can make me forget all my problems, and will treat me like I'm the only one who matters, and that even if he disagrees with me, he still has my back! He wants a relationship, you want…I don't even know what you want."

He turned to face me, and for the first time since I met him, he wasn't wearing his shades, or anything to cover his eyes. They were a beautiful metallic blue, that I could just get lost in, but right now they were cold, and angry.

"I want to know that you _do_ care for me and that this isn't just some game to you! Playing every boy that shows interest in you! I want to know that one day, you won't just be gone!"

I reached out for his hand, but he retracted his hand and pulled away from me. "No." He said firmly. "You need to tell me right here right now, what's going to happen with us and what exactly we are."

"You are such a hypocrite! You're the one who refuses to consider us a couple, yet you tell me that I need to make up my mind! Do you just expect me to wait until everything works for you? Nuh uh _you_ need to tell _me_ what this is." My voice softened, "I like you Dick, I like you a lot, and I want to be with you, but I'm tired of this game, and really there's a lot of irony behind that statement, but that's another story for another time."

"What about Kaldur?"

"I care for him. But not like you." Dick cupped my face in his hand, "Would you leave him?"

"We aren't a couple, like I said, just a few dates."

"But if you were?"

I looked deep into his eyes and wrapped my arms once more around his neck, "Yes."

He pulled me into a kiss. It was gentle, and unlike the other kisses we had shared.

His lips were soft against mine and I pulled him down closer to me and the kiss slowly intensified and I was soon against the wall with my legs wrapped around his waist.

Wandering fingers started to pull at the hems of my shirt, and I pulled away, "Dick no. What exactly are we? Because I don't know about you, but friends with benefits, doesn't fly with me."

"You understand why a relationship couldn't work right now, right?"

I buried my head in his neck, "No I don't." I said quietly. "You only teach me one lesson, and we don't have to tell any one right? And as long as we both don't act any different, there's no reason this couldn't work."

I unhinged myself from his and looked into his eyes, but they were closed, "Hey look at me kay? This can work, but I don't want to pressure you, well I do, and I have been, but I'll stop, I just can't go any farther with you, unless we are official."

A little smile crossed his lips, "I'm willing to try if you are. But no one else can know, at least not until your apprenticeship is over. Ok?"

I smiled broadly, "Agreed."

We stood there, just holding each other in a comfortable silence. Until he ruined it, "We should probably go now."

"Probably."

Neither one of us moved. Dick sighed as he began to unwrap me.

_**Er Er Er Er**_.

The watch tower alarm sounded. We quickly released each other as Superman's voice boomed over he intercom, "All Justice League members suit up and locate your apprentices come to the deck for emergency transport to Earth. We are under attack!"

Dick looked at me with a face of alarm, "We need to get you to Wonder Woman, _now_!"

He grasped my hand tightly and dragged me running away from the gym and into the now crowded hallway. Filled with heroes and apprentices alike running either to the deck or away, trying to find their partner.

Dick pressed onto his ear, activating his com-unit, "Wonder Woman! Do you read? Where are you? I have Ryan with me in the East wing! Do you read?"

Among the chaos I couldn't hear Wonder Woman's response, but in an instant she was by our side, "Ryan, where is that package I left you?"

"Still on my bed, Diana I-"

"We will talk, just not now. Stay with Nightwing, and I will meet you on the deck, go now!" Just as quickly as she appeared, she was gone.

"Diana! No!" I tried to run after her, but dick pulled me back, "Ryan you can't go chasing after her, she has invulnerability, you don't."

"How do we know this is real and not a drill!?"

And right by our a window we saw Superman punch an incoming missile, shot from what looked to be a…ship. I was frozen in place

"That proof enough? Common!" He pulled me away to the deck for transport.

"Where's Arty? And wally, and Megan and Conner!?"

"They'll be fine, they are trained for this situation! Wonder Woman gave us an order now _move_!"

Dick was in soldier mode. I sighed and followed him, knowing that he was right and I couldn't win this fight, pick your battles and all that.

We pushed through the crowds, and made it to the teleports. There were long lines for each. The Watch tower gave a sudden jolt, and every one fell to the ground. We all got up and people were getting zeta-beamed out quicker than before.

Wonder Woman burst into the room, and located me flying to my side. She handed me the package and said, protect it with your life, do not let it fall into the wrong hands!" I looked down at the box, ya it was a kick ass uniform, but what was so special about it?

"OK."

"Ryan, I know your scared to reach your full potential, because you don't want to return to your former self, but Ryan, you must promise me you will do whatever it takes to survive. Promise me swear to me you will!"

"I-I swear!"

Her face relaxed remarkably, given the situation we were in.

"Nightwing, stay with her, make sure she finds the others."

"Of course."

"Ryan, you've been up here a while, you must realize, Earth's been invaded by the Th-"

There was another jolt in the Watch tower this one more powerful.

"Wear your uniform under your clothes at all time, do not let them know you are part of the league!"

And with that Wonder Woman pushed Dick and I onto the platform and zeta'd us out of the Watch tower.

* * *

**A/N: SOO sorry for the late update, ****schools been hectic and this is the only free time I've had all week! So from this point on I'm going to be messing with the time line a little bit, which you will see what I mean in the next chapter. So does any one know who's invading Earth? Leave your guess in the reviews, along with comments, mistakes, and suggestions. Your feed back really helps.**


End file.
